The Almighty Durin
by My Creative Writings
Summary: Anders Johnson always felt different from his family, especially because of all the weird flashbacks he gets. One day, Mike bans him from the family. Anders, desperate and defeated, runs outside and a light shots out of the sky. Being curious as ever, Anders takes a look and comes in touch with his true blood. A few months later,Anders meets them again,but not for the better.
1. Prologue

'Did I make myself clear? Get out of my house, dick! Get away from my wife! Get away from my brothers! Get away from my family!' Mike screamed furious at Anders. Anders looked behind Mike. Val, Olaf, Ty and Axl stood there, not saying a word. Not moving to stop Mike. Anders looked at Mike: 'Mike..' 'Don't try to make it all better with your shitty words, Anders. I'm done with you, we are done with you. You know, we were done with you since the moment you turned into a god, since the moment you became Bragi. You were already a big pain in the ass, but since you became 21, you only became worse. You're a dick, Anders. And you never change. No matter what you do.' Mike interrupted Anders. Anders looked at his brother, who now looked like a complete stranger to him. Anders swallowed and said: 'Fine, if that is what you want, than let it be.' 'You finally get it, great. Now leave us alone. Don't ever think of showing up again, fuck face. You are only a burden. You ruin this family. Get out.' Anders bit his lip and walked out of the house.


	2. Lost and Found

Anders looked behind him and it was like they were already celebrating he was gone. Anders swallowed away the upcoming tears. He knew he wasn't the perfect brother, heck, he was far from it. But was he really that bad? Anders walked away from the house, thinking. Was he really a part of that family? Was he really their brother? Was he really related to them? Anders started thinking he wasn't. Not because he was just banned from the family, but because it felt like that. And because of all the strange flashes he gets every now and then. At days he suddenly saw faces. Faces appearing right in front of him. He didn't know what their names were, but deep down he somehow recognized them. He didn't know why, it was all very weird to him. The faces would look desperate, like they had lost someone they truly cared about. And Anders never understood it.

He looked up at the sky: 'What is it that I do wrong? Do they truly hate me? Am I even part of their world? Where the hell do I belong?' Suddenly the sky opened and light shot out. Anders fell back and covered his eyes. He slowly opened them again and saw some sort of portal. Anders looked around him, seeing he was the only one outside.

He slowly got up and slowly walked up to the portal. He peaked inside, not daring to actually step inside. He saw a strange world, different than his own world. 'Fili?' Anders' head shot into the direction of the strange voice. He at first saw nothing. 'Fili, is that really you?' the voice asked again. Anders narrowed his eyes, trying to find the voice. 'Hello? Who's there?' Anders asked. 'We are here.' Anders looked a bit down and fell back in shock. There stood 12 men, small men. Anders climbed back on his feet and looked at the men.

'Who are you?' Anders asked, looking around him, secretly hoping his family changed their minds and ran back outside to get him back. 'Fili, don't you recognize us?' one of the men asked. Anders looked very confused: 'Who do I need to recognize? And who is this Fili person?' 'He doesn't remember, Thorin. He doesn't even remember his own name.' one said. One of them, Thorin, walked up close to Anders: 'You. You are Fili.' Anders shot him a confused glare: 'Eh, I'm sorry, but I don't think you've got the right person.' Thorin smiled a bit weak: 'I'd always recognize my own kin.' 'Fili, why don't you come here? This is not the right way to have a conversation.'

Anders looked behind him. Why not? Why not go with them, his family just banned him. Anders took a deep breath and got inside the portal. The portal closed immediately and Anders literally fell inside. 'Come on, I'll give you a hand.' Thorin said and helped him up. 'You're taller than I remember.' One man said. 'Can someone please explain to me what this is all about?' Anders asked a bit desperate. 'Thorin, Fili is completely lost. We need to find a place to explain it all to him.' 'Good, Balin. Find somewhere where we could sit down.'

'Well? What is this all?' Anders asked, while sitting down. 'My kin, this, this is your home.' Thorin started. 'My what?' Anders asked. 'Your home. Wait, let me first introduce us all. I'm Thorin, the former king of the dwarf kingdom.' 'Stop right there, dwarf? You guys are dwarves?' Anders asked in a bit of shock.

Thorin nodded: 'Indeed we are. We are 12 of the dwarves that are eager to get our homeland, The Lonely Mountain, back.' 'Interesting.' 'Let me continue. This is Balin, our oldest and wisest dwarf.' Thorin pointed to an old dwarf, curled up beard. Anders narrowed his eyes. Something was familiar with that dwarf.

'This is Dwalin, his younger brother.' He pointed to a bit taller dwarf. Anders gulped. That guy was not someone you wanted to mess with. 'This is Oin and Gloin.' 'I suppose they are brothers as well?' Anders asked, stating the obvious. Thorin nodded: 'These dwarves over here are Ori, Nori and Dori.' Anders looked at the three dwarves.

'And these brothers are Bofur and Bifur. This dwarf is their cousin Bombur.' Thorin pointed to the fat dwarf. Anders nodded, he understood.

'And, this, this is Kili.' A younger dwarf stepped forward. Brown eyes, long brown hair, smaller than the other dwarves. Anders narrowed his eyes and they suddenly grew bigger. Kili, he knew that face. 'Kili….' Anders whispered.

Thorin's head snapped to Anders as soon as he heard him whispering. 'You remember?' Thorin asked, hope filling his heart again. 'I, I don't know. I have seen your faces before but I can't put my finger on it.' Anders told them.

'He is remembering, this is a good sign. This is a good sign, right?' Thorin looked at Balin, who smiled at him. 'Kili… Hang on, my name is Fili, his name is Kili, are we brothers?' Anders asked. Kili's face lighted up: 'Yes! Yes, we are.' Anders looked at the young dwarf and suddenly he recognized the face. He had seen it before, more often than all the other faces. That face was special to him. He never understood why and now he did. That was his brother. His true brother. A brother that in fact did care about him.

Anders stood up and walked over to Kili. The two started each other in the eyes and Thorin was hoping the best. Anders looked Kili in the eyes: 'Kili?' Kili smiled widely: 'Yes Fili, yes. It's me.' 'Kili..' Anders whispered and wrapped his arms around Kili. Kili got tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around Anders. Anders suddenly felt comfortable, like has been in this position before.

All the other dwarves watched as the two long lost brother reunited. Anders pulled out of the hug and smiled at the now crying Kili. 'It's okay, I'm here now, aren't I?' Anders whispered. Anders suddenly felt protective over the little dwarf. He did not know why, but he was.

Anders turned to the other dwarves. Thorin stepped closer to him: 'Kin, you recognized Kili, do you remember me?' Anders looked at Thorin and it suddenly floated back. He saw this face, Thorin, looking at him in his dreams, reaching out for him, trying to get him close to him. 'Uncle?' Anders whispered. Thorin smiled widely and pulled him into a hug: 'You remembered, you remembered..' Thorin whispered and kept Anders close to him.

Anders suddenly felt different. He pulled out of the hug and looked around him: 'What happened that made that I did not recognized nor knew you guys?' Balin sighed: 'When you were still a little dwarf, the orcs paid a visit to our village.' 'Orcs?' Anders asked. 'Creatures, that like to destroy everything around them. They took you away from us and we followed them. You were crying and they suddenly stopped. A bright light exploded and you were gone yet the orcs were still here. We killed them right away and never saw you back. Until today.' Anders sat down: 'I don't even remember that from happening.' 'Hey, you're back with us now. But I still have one question.' Dwalin said. Anders looked up at him: 'Ask away.' 'What happened with you? Where were you all these years? What made you human?'

Anders sighed: 'I guess it's my turn to start talking now.' 'Yes, I want to know too.' Kili said and sat down. All the other dwarves looked at Thorin. Thorin nodded at them and they all sat down. Anders sighed: 'Alright, first off, the reason why I still think it's weird to be called Fili is because my name is Anders.' 'Anders?' Ori asked in disbelief. Anders smirked a bit: 'I know, it's strange in your ears, but it is true. I am Anders. And now clearly Fili, I believe. Well, I'm not human. Not completely.' 'What's that supposed to mean?' Thorin asked. 'I am a god. I am Bragi, god of Poetry.'

'You're a god?! Laddie, the gods of Durin are the only gods.' Balin said. 'Not in my old world. My life, for me, started in the Johnsons family. I was the middle brother of four. Axl was the youngest, he was, and still is, Odin. Ty was Höðr and Mike is Ullr and the oldest. The oldest dick out of them.' 'Dick?! Did you just call the people that took care of you dicks?!' Thorin asked in utter shock. 'You can't do that!' Nori exclaimed.

'I have every right to do so. Those people did not take care of me. I always thought they loved me, that they cared about me. But soon enough, that was faded away. I was always the one that was a burden to them, that did everything wrong, that was always the one to get punished. I never understood why I was different from them.' Anders sighed frustrated. 'They, punished you? Punished you for what? They didn't hurt you, did they?' Kili asked worried.

'Well, they did. Mike especially. They hurt me physically and mentally. Because just before you guys found me, they banned me from the family.' 'WHAT?!' Dori exploded. 'Yes, they did. Because I'm a dick and a fuck face that ruins the family. They made it quite clear to me that I am not a part of the family.' Anders sighed.

'Those bastards..' Kili muttered under his breath. 'Fili, look at me.' Thorin said and Anders looked up. 'Those people are not worth it. To be honest, no, you don't belong to that family. You just found your real one.' Anders smiled at him: 'You do care about me?' 'Yes, of course!' Gloin said. 'But still, I am not what I was before if I look at you. I don't have long hair and I am not the size of a dwarf.' Anders said. 'I don't feel like Fili.' 'We can fix that. Dwarves, get the ponies ready. We are going to pay a visit to Gandalf.' Thorin said and the dwarves ran away. 'Gandalf?' Anders asked while walking to the ponies. 'A wise wizard, who will help you.' Thorin said and climbed on his pony. Anders awkwardly joined him and before he could say anything, they raced away.


	3. A Mistake?

**Just a quick note: Thanks for the review, that meant a lot to me:) I'm still new to this whole thing, as this is my first fanfic on this site. Thanks for reading, in this chapter its all focused on the Johnsons and co. :)**

* * *

><p>'Mike..' Val tried. 'No, Anders wasn't acting like family is supposed to do. Be happy he is out of your life.' Mike was pissed and not open yet for other opinions. 'Val, you didn't do anything to stop Anders from going. Don't say you actually cared.' Ty said. 'Ty! How can you say that!' Val exclaimed. 'It's not like you stepped in to convince Anders to stay.' Axl said. 'How could I when Mike was about to tear the house apart! Listen, I think it's a good idea if Anders stays away from the house for a while. But banning him? Come on, that's ridiculous. Anders stays a part of this family, whether you like it or not.' Val snapped.<p>

Mike sighed: 'Val is right, I don't like to admit it, but she is. Anders stays our annoying, fuck face, dick wipe brother and grandson. Let him stay out of our business for a while, let's say seven days. Then we'll head over to Dawn's because I'm sure he's staying there.' The boys sighed. 'Fine, we will. But when he starts getting cocky again, I won't hesitate and ban him myself.' Ty said. 'How can you talk about your own brother like that.' Val muttered under her breath and took off. The brothers looked each other before each taking off as well.

* * *

><p>The first three days it was like they never had heard about Anders. It were almost the happiest days of their lives. No annoying phone calls, no manipulating words and no filthy jokes. It was like their first taste of real life.<p>

But after those three days, they somehow started missing their brother a bit. Not talking to him was much more difficult than they thought it would be.

Val got fed up with it. 'Mike, get your brothers and Olaf up here. Now. We need to talk.' Mike wanted to say something, but Val was faster: 'No, don't say anything. Get them. Now.' Mike sighed and grabbed his car keys and phone. 'Olaf, are the boys with you? Great, I'm coming to pick you up. No, Val wants to talk.'

30 minutes the entire gang had gathered at Val and Mike's. That included Gaia, Zeb and Stacey, who happened to be with the boys at that time. Stacey may be a goddess, who had pretty bad intentions on the Johnsons, she somehow won over their trust and is now friends with the family.

'What is it, Valerie?' Olaf asked. 'Anders.' Was all Valerie said. 'What is it with him?' Stacey asked, now realising he is not amongst them. She had no idea from what was playing. 'Val, we've been over this.' Mike tried. 'Do you think I don't see it? You boys are suffering. Yes, the first few days were party, party and party. But now, look at you. You miss talking to him, don't you?' She crossed her arms and looked at them.

'You banned him from your life, didn't you?' Stacey grinned. 'Shut up. We didn't ban him.' Axl said. 'We almost did.' Ty brought in. 'Where is he now?' Zeb asked. 'We don't know for sure, but we highly suspect he's at Dawn's.' Mike said. 'That would be the most logical thing, yes.' Gaia thought out loud. 'So? We are just gonna take him back? Like all of this had never happened?' Ty asked. 'Obviously not. We take him back, we don't start getting cosy with him again. He needs to know his place for once.' Mike said. 'Mike..' Valerie tried. 'No Val, be happy we even considered taking him back. Don't make me change my mind. Let's go, before I actually do.' Mike said and stood up. Everybody looked at Valerie, who turned her head away. They shared glares and stood up.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean, not here?' Mike asked, standing in front of Dawn's house with the others.<p>

'Just like you said, Anders is not here.' Anders' assistant told them again. 'Why wouldn't he?' Axl asked a bit confused. 'Well, why would he? He has nothing to look for in here.' Dawn said, just as confused. 'Than where the hell is he?' Ty asked. Dawn narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms: 'Hang on. What's going on? Did something happen to Anders?' 'They banned him from the family.' Stacey said. 'Shut the fuck up! We did not ban him from the family!' Mike exclaimed. Stacey shrugged: 'You tell me. He thinks you did. I mean, that's what you told him.' 'You've said enough.' Ty hissed. Stacey stuck out her tongue and walked over to Gaia.

Dawn looked at them: 'If this is true, Anders could be everywhere! Jesus, why didn't you tell me this sooner!' 'Sorry, but it didn't seem important enough.' Mike said. 'Not important enough? This is Anders we're talking about, your own damn brother!' Dawn exclaimed.

'Jeez, what is with you women? Y'all miss Anders all of a sudden.' Ty complained, earning a deadly glance from Dawn. 'I'm just a bit worried. He may be a cock, but still.' 'But where on earth could he be? He can't just live on the streets.' Gaia said. 'He probably just sleeps around. Going home with girls he picks up from the streets, goes to sleep with them and then takes off the next day to start the same routine all over again.' Ty said, getting slapped by Mike. 'Don't you start on that. We need to find him, before he start causing problems.' Mike rushed away, back to the car and the others followed. 'You're not coming with us?' Gaia asked when she noticed Dawn stayed in her house. She shook her head: 'No, I don't want to get involved. All I want is Anders to get back safe.' Gaia nodded and ran to the others.

* * *

><p>'That fucking bastard. Just taking off like that.' Mike muttered under his breath. 'Well, you said- 'I know what I said! Don't remind of it!' Mike interrupted Olaf. 'Hey, chill out a bit. I don't get why you are so worried all of a sudden.' Olaf said. 'So don't I.' Mike said and focused back on the road.<p>

'We are doing this the wrong way.' Ty pointed out after they have been searching for two hours. 'Oh really?' Stacey asked sarcastic. 'Let's start at our house. That's where it all happened. If we go from there, we must find him. He can't be that far.' Ty said. Mike sighed and drove back to their house.

Val came running out as soon as she saw the car. 'And? Have you got him?' she asked. Mike sighed and shook his head: 'No. He wasn't at Dawn's so we are looking for him.' 'He wasn't? Oh God, what if he is in some real trouble?' Val asked worried. 'That's why we need to find him. Before bad things happen. Go back inside, Val. It's cold and you don't wear your coat. Don't worry, we'll find him.' Mike assured Valerie before taking off. '

Are you sure about that?' Axl asked. Mike didn't answer. To be honest, he wasn't. He wasn't at all. For all he knew, Anders could be on the other side of the world. And that was exactly what he was trying to prevent. 'Mike, let's stop lying, shall we? You were hard on Anders, really hard. Do you honestly expect him to just stay here? After you basically told him to never show up again?' Ty asked. It stayed silent in the car for a while. 'Knowing Anders, he could still be here. His pride will keep him here. He isn't going anywhere.' Mike finally said. Than it stayed silence till the moment they left the car to go home again. They failed. No Anders. No brother. No Bragi. No nothing. They didn't find him.


	4. Back To Fili

'When are we actually there?' Anders asked. They were on the road for a good three days and he was getting a bit fed up with it. He felt awkward and uncomfortable between all the dwarves, even since he knew they were his family. In some sort of way. Thorin understood it: 'Don't worry Fili, we're here.' Anders looked up and saw a little cottage. He stepped off the pony and walked up close to it. Thorin went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and an old man stepped out of the house. 'I suppose that's Gandalf?' Anders asked Kili. Kili nodded: 'The one and only.' Anders turned back and saw Gandalf walking up to him. Finally. Someone just as tall as him, if not, taller.

'Fili. My boy. You're finally back.' Gandalf smiled and gave Anders a hug. Anders returned the hug and pulled back again. 'Can you change him back to a dwarf again?' Thorin asked. Gandalf nodded: 'I can. That's done in no time. Fili, follow me.' Anders looked at the dwarves. They nodded at him and Anders followed Gandalf.

'Sit down.' 'It's not gonna hurt, is it?' Anders asked a bit worried. 'No, it's not. It's going to feel a bit weird, but you'll soon feel as new. Like you're supposed to feel.' Gandalf said and was busy with a potion. Anders looked around him. He saw the dwarves standing a bit further away, looking at him. Kili and Thorin in particular were trying to get a glimpse of what was about to happen

Anders smiled a bit. He was really gonna do it. He was really stepping away from his old, screwed up life to his new, or old good, life. Back to his true family. Was he really ready for it? 'Are you ready for it?' Gandalf asked. Anders gulped and nodded: 'Just get it over with.' Gandalf chuckled and handed Anders the potion. Anders looked at it before pouring it all down his throat.

For a second nothing happened but all of a sudden Anders started shaking. He felt himself getting smaller. Gandalf covered his eyes and a bright light erupted. It lasted a few seconds before it faded away again.

Gandalf looked again and a big smile appeared on his face. 'Fili..' Anders looked at himself. He wasn't what he used to be. He was wearing the same clothes as his now official little brother. Heavy boots, big jacket, daggers. A beard. Long hair with braids in it. 'And what about Bragi? Am I still a god? Or can I forget about that?' Anders, now Fili again, asked.

Gandalf smiled: 'You are no longer Bragi. You still know about your human family, but you're no longer a part of their god family.' 'Not that I ever was.' Anders said. 'Now you are no longer Anders. You can call yourself Fili again. Just like the good old days.' 'Fili, Fili. I like the sound of that. That name fits this better than Anders.' Anders said. 'Because it has always been your name. Never forget about it.' Gandalf smiled and took Anders outside.

Kili smiled widely when he saw him and ran up to him. Anders smiled and Kili wrapped his arms around him. Anders happily returned the hug. 'You're finally back.' Kili whispered and tucked his head in Anders' shoulder. 'I am. And I'm not planning on leaving you.' Anders whispered.

Once Kili was pulled out of the hug, Thorin pulled him into another hug: 'This is how I know my kin.' Anders smiled and gave his uncle a hug. 'Hey, we should celebrate. Let's go to Baggins. He needs to know as well.' Bofur said .'Baggins?' Anders asked. 'Yeah Fili, Baggins. Bilbo Baggins. Our burglar. Our hobbit.' Thorin smiled and walked back to the ponies.

'Hang on, I don't have a pony.' 'Yes, you do.' Gandalf smiled and showed him a pony. 'Ehm, I can't ride on horses.' Anders pointed out. 'Of course you can, you're a dwarf. A natural. Come on, hop on.' Bombur said and pushed Anders on the horse. For a second he didn't know what to do, until the pony started running. Anders grabbed the reins and tried to call down the pony. He heard all the dwarves laughing and following him. Thorin came riding next to him: 'Keep him this way! This is the right speed!' Anders looked at him and back at the pony. He gulped and decided to just hold on tight.

After quite a short ride they arrived at a beautiful valley, the Shire. 'This is where mister Boggins lives?' Anders asked. The dwarves started laughing. 'What's so so funny?' Anders asked confused. 'It's Baggins, not Boggins. Don't worry, I made that mistake as well.' Kili grinned, patting his brother on his shoulder. Anders blushed a bit and they stepped off their horses. 'Come on.' Thorin said and took the lead.

The arrived at a big, round front door and Thorin knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door got opened by a small man. Fili got wide eyes, seeing him. Big, hairy feet, no shoes. The man, the hobbit looked at the men in front of his house. He sighed and wanted to ask what they came doing, when he suddenly saw Anders. He got wide eyes and looked at Thorin. Thorin smiled proudly and Bilbo walked up close to Anders. Anders backed away a bit but the hobbit didn't seem to mind: 'FILI! YOU'RE BACK AGAIN!'


	5. A Bad Reunion

**Yes, I know. Quite some updates XD I'm just getting into it and I can't really wait to post them all, so, yes, I'm posting quite some chapter today:) Hope you don't mind xx**

* * *

><p>Two months had passed. Two slow, long months. They had tried everything. Searched everywhere. Asked everyone they knew. It didn't help. Anders was gone. Disappeared. Vanished in thin air. He took off, just like Mike told him to. He left with no trace. They didn't like to admit it, but the family missed him. Gaia and even Stacey missed him. Dawn missed him. Just everybody missed him. Which was weird because when he was still amongst them, it was like he was never there. Always a burden, always that annoying git in the corner that sleeps with every girl he sees. Yet, they missed him.<p>

~~  
>The gang sat together at Mike and Val's house. It was silence, deadly silence. Ty scrapped his throat and everybody looked at him.<p>

'Eh, alright. I wanted to say something. Anders has been gone for two damn months. I know we said we didn't want to see him anymore, but I still think it would be fair enough if we know where he is. We can't give up searching!' Ty said.

'Than what are we supposed to do? We have no clue where he could be.' Axl said. 'True, but we could go a bit further.' Ty said. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Mike asked. 'Instead of just searching for him in town, we could search for him outside town. Anders is not stupid. He gets away as far as possible. Obviously.' Ty pointed out.

'And why didn't you come with this sooner?' Mike straightened his back. 'Well, I thought it wouldn't be that important.' Ty said, earning a deadly glance from his older brother. 'Not so important? This is Anders we're talking about, you dick! Come on, let's go.' Mike gave Val a kiss and stood up. 'And go where? We still have no idea where to go.' Stacey said. 'I don't care. The sooner we start searching, the sooner Anders will be back with us.' Mike grabbed his car keys and rushed outside. Axl and Ty sighed and rushed after their brother. 'We'll be back very soon, Val. I can promise you that.' Zeb said and ran outside. Valerie looked at the two girls. They shared glances and ran after the boys.

~~  
>'Mike, this has no use. We have been looking for Anders for two full months. Do you honestly believe we are going to find him?' Gaia asked while walking after the boys. 'He may be a dick, but he is my little brother. I'm going to find him. I don't care how, I don't care when. I'm going to find him.' Mike said, not looking at Gaia. Axl said and looked around him. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. 'Axl, what is it? Come on.' Mike stopped and looked at Axl. 'What is that?' Axl pointed to a gap in the road. But not just a gap, it was some sort of tornado. Mike had no answer to that and turned to Olaf: 'Olaf, has that anything to do with our god powers?' Olaf shook his head: 'Not in the slightest. I have no idea what that is.' 'I'm going to take a look.' Stacey said and walked over to the weird gap. 'Stacey! No, it could be dangerous!' Axl exclaimed and ran after her. 'AXL! STAY HERE!' Mike exclaimed. Axl didn't listen en arrived at Stacey. All the others had no choice but going after them.<p>

'Are you two going crazy?! This could be dangerous!' Mike exclaimed. 'Hey, if you don't know what it is, you don't know if it's dangerous.' Stacey said and bend down to take a better look. All of a sudden wind blew up and sucked Stacey into the portal. She started screaming and was gone. 'STACEY!' Gaia exclaimed. She got closer to the edge and got sucked in herself as well. Axl and Zeb went totally crazy and ran to try to get Gaia before she was gone. This only resolved in both being sucked into it as well. 'AXL! NO!' Mike, Ty and Olaf yelled. 'I'm going after them.' Mike said and jumped in. Ty and Olaf shared frustrated glances before diving after Mike.

* * *

><p>'Look out!' Stacey, who just landed on her back, looked up and saw Gaia falling out of the sky. Her eyes widened and before she could do anything, Gaia landed on top of her. They heard screaming and now both looked up. All the boys were now falling towards them. 'NO! LOOK OUT!' Gaia exclaimed. Too late. The boys fell on top of the girls, one by one. 'Well, that broke my fall.' Olaf chuckled. 'GET OFF ME YOU DICKS!' Stacey exclaimed, pushing everyone to get of her.<p>

'Jeez, what the fuck was that?' Axl asked, cleaning his jacket. 'Better question: where are we?' Ty looked around him. It was not home. It were not the streets of New Zealand. 'Looks like some sort of valley.' Mike started walking to take a better look. Axl and Ty followed their brother. 'Mike, this is not home or the present time. What is this?' Ty asked, looking around him. 'Ty, if I knew, I'd tell you.' Mike said. 'Hey! What is this doing here!' Stacey suddenly exclaimed. Mike and the other boys turned around. 'What?' Axl asked. 'This.' Stacey pulled a boy away from a rock. The boys ran over to the other

The boy was small, yet he didn't look like a ten year old boy. 'What were you doing behind that rock? Are you a spy?' Stacey asked, looking directly in his eyes. 'No! No, I'm not! Let me go!' the boy exclaimed. 'No, we won't. You are our only clue of life over here. Tell me, what is this for kind of fucked up world?' Mike asked. 'Fucked up world? What do you mean?' 'Just I said it! Jeez, are you stupid or what?!' Mike exclaimed. 'Why aren't you telling us? Are you brains functioning the right way?' Ty asked. 'What's that supposed to mean!' 'He is really fucked up. What a toddler. We don't have much profit with this.' Stacey said. 'Watch out with what you say, guys. He has arrows and daggers.' Axl pointed out. 'So? We have god powers and Gaia. This dick should watch out for us.' Stacey said. 'What makes me so different?' Gaia asked. 'You're a true fighter.' Stacey smiled. Gaia smirked. 'HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!' a voice suddenly yelled.

Everybody looked up and saw another boy standing on top of a rock, sword ready. He jumped off the rock and ran over to them. They looked at him and their eyes widened. 'M-Mike, is it really?' Axl turned to Mike, who was just as shocked. 'A-Anders?' Mike stuttered.

The boy, who was Anders, pushed Stacey away from his brother Kili and went standing in front of him. 'I dare you coming closer to Kili.' Anders looked up at them. 'A-Anders, it's us!' Axl exclaimed. Anders pointed his sword towards Axl.

'Whoa, calm down!' Mike exclaimed. 'Dick! Goddamn it! It's us!' Ty exclaimed and stepped forward. Anders stepped backwards, pulling Kili along. 'Fili, do you know them?' Kili whispered to Anders. Anders turned around: 'I'll explain later, alright? Stay behind me.'

'Anders, what the hell has gotten into you?' Ty asked. 'Nothing has gotten into me. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you stay away from my brother.' Anders warned them. 'Your brother? That little dick is your brother? Why the fuck do you think that?!' Mike exclaimed. 'Because it is true! How in the name of Durin do I explain why I think he is my brother?' Anders asked furious. 'And don't you call Kili a dick! You are the dick here!' They all shared glances with each other.

'Alright, listen up, Anders. We have been looking for you for a good two months. Why don't you come back with us so we can talk this out?' Gaia tried. 'Going back where? This is my home, I don't know what you're talking about.' Anders said. 'Anders! Jesus! What the hell is wrong with you!' Stacey exclaimed. 'Nothing is wrong with my brother!' Kili exclaimed mad. 'He, is not your brother, toddler.' Axl said. Anders, not happy with the way they talked to Kili, hit Axl in his face: 'Don't you talk to Kili.'

'Are you crazy?! You can't just hit people like that!' Zeb exclaimed, rushing over to his friend. 'Kili, let's go. Uncle Thorin must be a bit worried by now.' Anders turned around and walked away, followed by Kili. 'Where do you think you're going?' Ty asked angry. 'Back to my family.' Anders said and pushed Kili in front of him. 'Anders! Stay here! You can't just go away!' Mike exclaimed. Anders didn't bother answering anymore and rushed away with Kili. 'Anders!' They all shared frustrated glances before Mike ran after Anders: 'Come on, we can't lose him again.'


	6. The Talk

'Boys! Finally! What took you so long?' Thorin sighed in relief when he saw his nephews finally arriving back at the camp. 'Sorry uncle, it was my fault.' Kili apologized. 'It wasn't. We just faced some troublemakers.' Anders said. Thorin's face went serious: 'Troublemakers? Who?'

'Anders! Now we are so done with you! Stay where you are!' All the dwarves jumped up hearing the strange voice. Thorin's head snapped up and saw a group of seven people walking up to them.

'Stop right there. Who do you think you are?' Thorin asked, warning them. 'We just need to talk to Anders, let us through.' Mike tried to get past Thorin, but Thorin got joined by Dwalin, Gloin and Oin. 'What the fuck?!' Ty asked angry. 'Who are you?' Thorin demanded.

'We are Anders' family and we want him back. Who do you think you are?' Axl asked. 'Anders? Fili you mean. Fili is not going anywhere.' Thorin said. 'Fili? Fili? No, it's Anders and he is coming with us.' Mike said. 'Don't you come anywhere near the lad. We don't want you here. Go away. Go back to where you belong.' Gloin said.

'Hey, I'm asking one more time. Let us through, right now.' Mike demanded. 'You are asking for trouble, young man.' Dwalin said, grabbing one of his daggers. Mike gulped: 'Listen, we only want to talk to him. That's all.' The dwarves all looked at Thorin. Thorin turned to Anders: 'Fili, we'll be right by your side. If they are going to do something, you're not alone, alright?' Anders sighed and nodded: 'Promised, uncle?' 'Promised, I won't let them take you away from me.' Thorin said and nodded at the dwarves.

Dwalin shot them a deadly glance as they walked past him: 'One move towards Fili and you're dead.' Gaia gulped and nodded quickly.

* * *

><p>The gang sat down on rocks, with Anders on the opposite of the fire. All the dwarves sat around them, giving them very angry looks.<p>

'So, Anders. There we are than, I guess.' Mike started. 'I guess you are.' Anders said, not looking at them. 'How are you recently?' Gaia tried. Anders looked at her: 'Really? That's what you want to know? How I've been doing?' he asked a bit angry. Gaia bit her lip and looked down.

'Anders-'No, I'm not having it. Why are you here? How did you even get here?' Anders asked, now angry. 'We saw this weird gap on the street and kinda fell into it.' Stacey said, making the others laugh. 'You think that is funny?! You really are a group of assholes.' Anders said, ready to end their conversation. 'Sorry, sorry! Sit down, please.' Ty almost begged. 'He doesn't want to talk.' Kili said, mad at the people that hurt his big brother. 'It's alright Kili, I'm willing to listen if they can be serious for once in their life.' Anders assured Kili and looked back at his so called family.

'Anders, listen to us. Just once. Sorry, we made a mistake. We were planning on getting you back to the family in three days. We just needed air from you.' Mike said, immediately wishing he didn't say that. Dwalin was playing with his sword, giving Mike and the other furious looks. 'Air? Really? You fucking banned me from the family! Do you honestly believe I'm falling for that?!' Anders jumped up and looked furious at them. 'Yes! Yes, we do! Val-' Oh, it's because of her, isn't it? If she didn't say anything, you'd still be living happily ever after without me!' Anders interrupted Axl.

'No, that's not it. Well, partly, yes, but on the other hand, we started to miss you. And we wanted you back with us.' Mike said. 'So, we went over to Dawn, thinking you were there. But you weren't and we became worried. We started looking for you. Two months, brother, two months have we been looking for you. And now we finally have found you again.' Ty got up and tried to lay his hand on Anders' shoulder, but he hit him away: 'You may have been looking for me, but I don't believe you did it because you missed me. It was because you wanted your punch bag back again. It was because you wanted someone back you could let out all of your anger on. You didn't miss me because of me, but because you had no one to hit, to scream to. Don't make me pity you.' Anders said. 'Anders! Goddamn it! We missed you because you are our brother!' Axl exclaimed. 'I'm not your brother. I never was and I never will be.' Anders said. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Mike asked.

'I never belonged to your 'family'. I wasn't even born in this fucked up family. I was born here. With Kili as my little brother and Thorin as my uncle. They and the other dwarves are my real family. They actually love me for who I am and they care about me. Can't say the same about you.' Anders said. That made a bomb explode. Stacey stepped forward and slapped Anders in his face, making him fall to the ground: 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself, dick! They are your family! Stop lying to yourself!'

'Fili!' Kili exclaimed and sunk down next to his brother, who lay on the ground, hand on his face. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?! Didn't I tell you not to touch my nephew?' Thorin stepped forward. 'I warned you, one move towards Fili and you're dead.' Dwalin said, furious. 'It is his own bloody fault! You all made him believe things that aren't even true!' Axl exclaimed.

'Will you shut up! You all have no rights to talk!' Gloin exclaimed furious. Axl looked very offended. 'You made one move towards my nephew, and that was a bad one. I want you to leave. Before I'll kill you all.' Thorin warned. 'He is not your fucking nephew or his brother.' Mike hissed. Dwalin stepped closer to him and Mike immediately stepped away.

'I don't know what you are thinking, but we are taking him with us. He belongs to us and I don't care what Stacey just did.' Olaf spoke up and reached for Anders. Kili pulled Anders closer to him: 'I won't let you.' Kili hissed at him. 'Laddie, I hate to break it to you, but Fili really belongs to us.' Balin said. 'What do you mean, grandpa?' Zeb asked. 'I'm warning you.' Nori pointed his dagger towards him. Zeb gulped. 'When Fili was just a baby, the orcs attacked our village and took him with them. We followed them, only to see how one light flash made him disappear. The orcs were still there and we of course killed them.' 'Don't talk crap, Santa. That's bullshit and you know it.' Stacey said. 'Didn't I just warn you?' Nori said, threatening.

'What is wrong with you people. You can't even speak without cursing.' Kili said. 'Hey, little kid, can you shut up?' Thorin punched Ty in his face: 'Don't you speak to Kili like that.'

'Crazy. You are all crazy. You know what, suck it. Anders, suck it. If you want to stay here, be my guest. Can't believe we actually thought about taking you back. You're a bastard, Anders. A fuck face, a dick wipe and a- 'SHUT IT! GET AWAY! NOW! LEAVE! AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE WITH YOUR ROTTEN MOUTH EVER AGAIN!' Thorin yelled. They all shut up and looked offended at Thorin, who was steaming with anger right now. Anders stood up, with a little help from Kili. 'Anders, please.' Gaia tried to get close, but Anders turned his head away. 'Leave. Now. Don't let me see you anywhere near my family ever again. Touch Fili and you're dead. And this time, we mean it.' Thorin pushed Gaia away from Anders.

Stacey wanted to open her mouth, but Bofur was faster: 'You, I don't want to hear you talk. Keep that filthy language inside.' 'Come on, I think it's time to go.' Mike said. 'I think so too. Look what they did to you, Fili.' Thorin brushed over the growing bruise on Anders' face. 'It's alright, uncle.' Anders whispered. 'No, it isn't. Kili, go and get a cold cloth. Dwalin, take those scum away from our camp. As far as possible. I don't care where.' Thorin said and turned to the gang.

'You can't just dump us in the middle of nowhere.' Olaf said. 'This isn't the middle of nowhere, egg head. Follow me. Now.' Dwalin said, not so friendly. 'Anders..' Axl tried, but Anders wasn't even looking at them anymore. Kili shot them an angry glance: 'You just told him it's fine if he stayed here. Don't tell me you suddenly want him back. Come on, Fili.' He wrapped his arm around Anders' shoulder and took him to a river. 'Didn't I say, follow?' Dwalin said. 'Way to be nice.' Zeb murmured. 'The time of being nice is over.' Thorin said angry and walked away. Dwalin gestured his hands in the direction of the exit and the gang shuffled away.


	7. Choices to be Made

**Yay, another update! I'm doing a great job:P enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>'Where are you taking us?' Mike asked, after walking for quite a while. 'Far away from Fili and the others.' Was all Dwalin said. Then he stopped. 'This can't be true. How do we get home from here?' Olaf asked. 'See for yourself.' With that, Dwalin took off.<p>

Mike hit Stacey in her face. 'Au! What the hell was that for?!' she exclaimed. 'For slapping Anders! Why were you so stupid?! Because of that, they all exploded! Because of that, they all got furious at us! Because of that, Anders isn't going anywhere! Way to ruin a good chance.' Mike said angry. 'Mike, please.' Gaia tried, not willing to face another explosion. 'Gaia, you were there. You saw how those 'dwarves' were trying to keep us away from Anders.' Mike said, sitting down on a rock.

'Anders? They all called him Fili. Where the hell did they get that from? He is not Fili.' Axl said. 'You know, the way they were trying to keep us away from Anders, that was protection. They were protecting Anders.' Gaia said, reliving the scene in her head. 'And why would they do that?' Ty asked, sitting down next to Mike. 'Because they think he is their long lost son or something.' Stacey said. 'But he isn't.' Mike said. 'But why would they think that?' Axl asked.

They all turned to Olaf, who has barely spoken a word. 'Maybe because he is..' Olaf said slowly. 'Olaf, don't talk shit.' Ty said. 'No, no. Ty, let him speak.' Mike said. 'What do you mean?' Zeb asked, sitting down on the grass. 'Just like the old guy told us. One attack, a kidnapping and a flash of light. That was all it took to get Anders, or Fili, away from them to us.' Olaf said. 'Olaf, that's impossible. We, I, was there when Anders was born. Our mother was in the hospital, he lay in her arms, a pink little boy.' 'He was born again..' Olaf said. 'What?!' Ty bothered in. 'Yes, born again. He was taken from this world and born again in a family of Gods.' 'So that still makes him an official part of this family, right?' Mike asked. 'In some sort of way, yes.' Olaf said.

'Than I know enough. We do have the rights to take Anders back.' But, you just told him he could stay! You're confusing me, Mike. One moment you think Anders can suck it, the other moment you miss your little brother and you want him back more than anything.' Gaia said. 'I'm just as confused as you are, alright? He is and stays my baby brother.' Mike sighed. 'Can't go back now, can we? We screwed up our chance. Our only chance.' They all turned to Stacey, who raised her hands in defense: 'Don't look at me.' Mike rolled his eyes.

'We have to find a shelter for tonight, because we are not going anywhere. We're stuck.' Ty sighed deeply. 'We could go back and ask for shelter?' Axl tried, earning a slap behind his head from Mike. 'You idiot, of course we can't. Do you really believe they are even considering giving us shelter?' Axl sighed and sat down next to Zeb. 'Get up already. If we want to have a shelter for tonight, we need to look for one. Get up.' Stacey pulled on both the boys arms and walked off with Gaia. 'Wait up! You need our protection!' Zeb exclaimed and rushed after the girls.

* * *

><p>'Fili, are you okay?' Ori asked a bit worried when Kili and Anders walked back to them. Anders held a cold cloth against his cheek and sat down: 'I'm fine, thanks.' 'I am so sorry, I should have never let them in.' Thorin could hit himself in the face and sat down next to Anders. 'It's alright uncle, you had no idea. You didn't know how they would react. For all we know, they could have been nice for once.' Anders answered. 'Next time they dare to show their faces, I won't hesitate to teach them a lesson.' Thorin said. Anders smiled at him and pressed the cold cloth to his bruise.<p>

'Hey, it could have been worse. But I won't let them hurt you again.' Kili said and rubbed his back. Anders smiled at him. Oh, how he loved the little one. He only knew his little brother for two months now, but he already loved him more than he ever loved one of the Johnson's brothers. He loved this family even more than he loved them. They truly cared about him and they showed it. Like just happened. Nobody ever stood up for him like that. They didn't think of him as a dick. Or cock. Or annoying. Alright, maybe a bit annoying. But that's what the youngest are for. They already had Kili to be the annoying one, but now he was there to join him. Double the fun. But for real. He loved these dwarves. And he felt like he belonged with them.

'What are you thinking about?' Dori came sitting next to him, on the spot where just Thorin sat. Anders got pulled out of his thoughts: 'Oh, you know, life. I'm just happy to be here. Thanks for standing up for me, that meant a lot to me.' Dori smiled: 'Always, young laddie, always. You don't need to worry about that. We are always there for you, no matter what. And if it isn't one of us, you've got Kili. Kili has been so much happier and life like lately. He's very happy to have his big brother back. You know, Kili was just born when you were taken away. He vaguely remembered your face, but Thorin always told him about you and he started to miss you. He always wanted an older brother. Like Ori. He was always a little jealous of him. Mainly because he didn't have me as his big brother.'

Anders grinned. He looked next to him and saw Kili was gone. He looked up and saw him playing with his bow. He turned back to Dori, who lay a hand on his shoulder. 'But then we got you back. Kili was so happy, you know that. That was the first time ever I saw Kili crying. You really mean a lot to him.' Anders smiled: 'I know. And he means double as much to me. I love him. I love him so much. I can't imagine I lived life without him by my side, you know?' Dori nodded.

'It seems weird to me, now. Not having him in my life. I don't ever want to lose him. I don't want to do that to him. I just, want to protect him. You know, I had that feeling since the moment I gave him a hug for the first time. I don't know what it was.' Anders continued. 'That's called your brother sense. It started working as soon as you had Kili in your arms.' Dori said. 'But, I never had that feeling at my old home. Not even with Axl.' 'Than I guess you never really wanted to protect them. I can't really explain that to you. It just means that Kili is much more important to you than any of them.' Dori lay his hand on Anders' shoulder and shook it a bit.

Anders sighed and looked up: 'I can't disagree on that. Kili does mean a lot more to me than any of them.' 'Those girls, were they your sisters?' Dori asked, changing the subject. Anders shook his head: 'Na, that girl with the curly hair, Gaia, was Axl's girlfriend. I believe. She always gives him these looks like she wants to be with him. And the one with the big mouth was Stacey. She is one of the goddesses who wants to find the Frigg before we, they, do. But she became friends with them. Not with me, oh no. She never will be.' 'The Frigg you say?' Dori asked. 'Yeah, Axl happens to be Odin and Odin needs a wife The Frigg, or we all die. But I don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm no longer a god.' Anders said. 'You don't mind that?' 'At first, I kinda did. With Bragi, I could tell people what to do. But only if they want that themselves. Even if they don't it yet. But hey, I don't have any use with Bragi here.' Dori laughed and Anders smiled.

'Fili! Come over here! I need to show you something!' Kili called Anders. Anders looked at Dori. 'Oh no, it's fine. I need to check on the ponies anyway.' Dori stood up: 'Ori! Nori! Come on, we need to go to the ponies!' Anders grinned and ran over to Kili, who wanted to show him how he could shot a bird out of the sky with just one arrow.

* * *

><p>The night had fallen and the gang still hadn't found a proper place to sleep.<p>

'Can't we just go back and politely ask if we could stay with them?' Axl tried, starting to freeze. 'How many times do I need to tell you, they won't let us come back.' Mike said and walked further. 'We can always try, Mike. They may become mad at us- 'May? Gaia, you know they will.' Gaia sighed: 'Alright, they'll become mad at us, but we can just try, alright?' Mike sighed. 'One try, I won't ask for more.' Gaia begged. 'Hey, I don't want another fiasco to happen. I say we just keep searching. Didn't you hear what that leader of them yelled? He'll kill us if we came back.' Ty said.

'Kill us? He wouldn't dare.' Stacey said. 'I'm with Gaia. I don't want to freeze to death, knowing they might give us some shelter.' Olaf said. 'Let's do it this way. Who's with Gaia?' Mike asked. Axl, Gaia, Stacey and Olaf all raised their hands. 'Who's says we keep on searching?' Mike, Zeb and Ty raised their hands. 'Than that's clear. Four against three. We are going back.' Zeb sighed: 'I don't want to go back! They'll kill us, I know it!' 'It was a fair vote, buddy. We have no choice.' Mike sighed and started to walk back. 'That entire way back? That's impossible!' Ty exclaimed but the others were already walking. 'Wait for me!'

'Oh no, they have dwarves guarding the camp.' Axl whispered. 'Don't be scared. We're in this together.' Mike whispered back. 'How cheesy.' Stacey said, sarcasm edging every word. 'Do you want to sleep outside tonight? Than keep going this way.' Mike hissed back. 'For all we know, we all could be sleeping outside tonight. Let's just turn around already.' Ty tried. 'No, we won't. Come on, before it's too late.'

Bombur and Oin were set out to stay awake for the night and saw phantoms appearing. They stood up and got their weapons ready. 'Who's there?' Bombur called out. 'I-It's j-just u-us.' A voice stuttered. The two dwarves shared confused glances and walked closer to them. The phantoms became clearer and they suddenly recognized the people. 'No, Bombur, go and wake the others.' Oin said and turned back to the gang. 'There is no need for doing that, right?' Mike tried. Oin said nothing, but his glare said enough.

'I told you this was a bad idea.' Zeb hissed. 'WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! DIDN'T I TELL THEM TO STAY AWAY?' A voice trundled through the night. 'Shit.' Mike whispered. Thorin came stomping over to them. He was already steaming. 'I told you to stay away from us. Dwalin took you away from us. What are you doing here.' Thorin hissed, not hesitating to fight one of them. 'We only came to ask for shelter.' Gaia said in a tiny whisper. 'SHELTER? YOU THINK I'M STILL WILLING TO OFFER YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP AFTER WHAT YOU DID?' Thorin yelled. 'Please! It's freezing and we don't want to die!' Axl begged. 'No, never. Go away. Now.' Thorin said and walked away before he was slapping one of them.

'Uncle, what are they doing here?' Kili asked, walking up to Thorin with Anders. Anders looked at the gates in front of the camp. He saw them standing there again. 'Bastards think they can sleep here for the night. What are they thinking?' Thorin hissed between his teeth and turned around. He saw how all the other dwarves were keeping them outside the camp.

'Let me talk to them.' Anders spoke up. 'No. Fili, they will only hurt you.' Thorin said. 'I know. But I can try to keep them out. Please, uncle?' Thorin turned back to the gang, who were looking at the trio. He sighed and turned back to Anders. 'Alright. But not for long. As soon as they are starting opening their big mouths, I'll pull you away from them.' Anders nodded and walked towards the gates. 'Wait! I'm coming with you!' Kili grabbed Anders's arm. 'Kili, no. I don't want them anywhere near you.' Anders said. 'I don't care. You are my brother and I won't let you go alone.' Anders smirked: 'What do I have to say to keep you here? Alright, but you stay behind me.' Kili nodded and followed Anders.

'Stop, look. Anders is talking with that Thorin figure.' Mike shushed the others. They all looked at Anders, who stood a bit further from them, together with Kili and Thorin. 'What are they talking about?' Axl asked. Thorin turned to them and back to Anders again. Anders smiled at him and started walking towards them. 'He's coming over.' Gaia hissed. 'Oh no, his stupid ass brother is joining him.' Ty sighed when he saw Kili following. 'What did you call Kili?' Dwalin asked. 'Nothing.' Ty stepped back.

'What do you want?' Anders asked, surly. 'We only want a place for tonight.' Mike said. 'And what makes you think we'll give one to you?' Anders asked. 'Because you are nice people and you love us?' Stacey tried. 'Shut your mouth. You have to look for a shelter yourself. You're not staying here.' Anders said firm. 'Why not?! We are your family!' Ty exclaimed.

'Excuse you? My family? Where the hell did you get that idea from?! After the way you threated me and my family, I'm not even thinking about taking you in.' Anders said. 'We were being stupid, we made a mistake. Please, it's just for tonight.' Axl said. 'A mistake you say? I wouldn't even consider it as a mistake! That was abuse! Mental and Physical! Can you please just leave us alone already?' Anders told them angry. 'Anders, we're begging you. Please. We'll do anything if you just gave us a place.' Olaf begged.

'Do you want me to stab you with my dagger? You heard him. You don't deserve it to be here.' Bofur looked up at them. 'Please!' Thorin got fed up with it and walked over to them: 'Why don't you just go away, we won't give in.' 'Please! We're desperate! Just for tonight!' Axl fell on his knees and was almost crying. Anders looked at his uncle. Thorin sighed: 'Why in the name of Durin am I doing this? Dwalin, let them in.' 'But- 'Please, just listen.' Thorin sighed and walked away. 'Thank you!' Mike exclaimed. 'Don't think we're suddenly friends.' Dwalin hissed at them. They gulped and followed Thorin fast.

* * *

><p>They followed Thorin inside the tent the dwarves had set up and sat down. All the dwarves went sitting on the opposite of the tent. Anders brought them a blanket. 'Thanks.' Mike said and looked up at Anders, hoping for a response. Anders on the other hand refused to look at them and walked away from them without saying a word to them. He sat down next to Kili.<p>

'Mike, I'd rather sleep outside. I feel very uncomfortable.' Zeb whispered. 'I know, but do you want to freeze to death?' Zeb said nothing. 'So don't I. Just, keep calm.' Mike said and looked at all the dwarves. 'Nice hair, Anders. It suits you.' Stacey grinned. Anders stood up and left the tent. Kili shot them a deadly glance and rushed after Anders. 'We might have offered you all a place to sleep but don't think we give you more than that. We are no friends and we never will be. Don't think you could suddenly start a happy conversation with any of us.' Dori said. All the others shot Stacey a glance and she decided to don't say anything anymore.

'I cannot stay and sleep in the same tent as them. They harassed Fili and even Kili. They are horrible people.' Dwalin said. 'We, eh, we can hear you.' Axl said. 'I know.' Dwalin said angry. Axl said nothing and shuffled closer to Mike. 'I know, Dwalin. And I don't know why I let them in in the first place. But we have to. It's just tonight.' Thorin sighed. 'I don't think Fili is willing to share a tent with them.' Ori said. 'I don't Kili is either, Thorin.' Nori joined Ori. Thorin sighed: 'Than we'll do it a different way. You seven, go outside.' Without saying a word, they all stood up and rushed out of the tent. 'Dwalin, follow me.' Dwalin stood up and followed Thorin out of the tent.

Once they were outside, the gang saw Anders and Kili. 'Anders.' Mike said. Anders turned around, shot them an angry glance and turned back to Kili again. Kili had his arms wrapped around Anders' shoulder and was talking to him. They wanted to get closer, but couldn't. 'I said you could go outside, not to get close to my nephews. You may stay here, but like I told you earlier today, you stay away from them. This way.' Thorin was outside now and not happy with the fact they wanted to talk to Anders and Kili. They immediately turned around and followed Thorin and Dwalin.

Dwalin and Thorin quickly set up an easy shelter, only using two sticks and a large blanket. 'You can stay here for the night.' Thorin said. 'That's it?' Zeb asked. 'Be happy you're here. Don't start acting difficult. We could kick you out in one second.' Dwalin said with a sharp voice. 'It's enough, isn't it Zeb? Thanks.' Mike said. Dwalin and Thorin said nothing and walked back to their tent. 'Fili! Kili! Come on, we need to sleep!' Thorin called the two over and got inside. Anders and Kili walked back to the tent. Anders let Kili go inside first and looked at the gang. 'Anders..' Mike tried. 'Goodnight.' Anders said surly and got inside.

The gang sighed. 'Yeah, 'goodnight'.'


	8. A Plan For Six

'Nice hair, Anders. It suits you.' Stacey grinned. That did it for Anders. He stood up and walked out of the tent. Kili turned to the people on the opposite of the room. How does she have the nerve to talk like that? After all that happened? He stood up, shot them a deadly glance and rushed after his brother.

Anders stomped outside. He could just hear how Dori went off on them. He sat down next to the extinguished fire and lay his head in his hands. 'Hey.' He heard and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kili. Anders smiled and moved a little so Kili could sit next to him.

'Don't listen to them, Fili. They know nothing.' Kili wrapped his arms around Anders' shoulder and looked at his big brother. Anders sighed: 'I know, but it's just so difficult if they keep on bugging me. They don't seem to get that I don't want them in my life anymore. Why did they feel the need to come back again?'

'Because they think they can. They don't see this as a problem I guess. I mean, they don't seem to care they basically harassed and hurt you and disturbed the entire camp. Either that, or they are just stupid.' Kili said, making Anders grin. 'Anders.' Anders turned around and found the gang standing outside, looking at him. He gave them an angry look and turned back to Kili. 'I said you could go outside, not to get close to my nephews. You may stay here, but like I told you earlier today, you stay away from them. This way.' They heard Thorin say to them.

'See? Uncle Thorin is here as well. They won't feel like home for long.' Kili said. 'You're so harsh.' Anders chuckled. Kili shrugged: 'They made you're life a living hell, so I don't find they deserve everything that happens to them right now.' Kili said and turned around. 'Hey, would you look at that. They have to sleep outside for tonight.' Anders cheered inside. He was happy that he didn't have to share the tent with them. 'Fili! Kili! Come on, we need to sleep!' Thorin called the two over. Anders and Kili got up and walked back to the tent. Anders let Kili go first and turned to the Johnsons and co. He saw Mike getting up to look at him: 'Anders..' he tried. 'Goodnight.' Was all Anders said and got inside. He heard them sighing a goodnight back and closed the tent.

The next morning, Anders was awoken by Dwalin and Thorin getting up. He rubbed his eyes and woke up Kili, who was still sleeping next to him. 'Come on.' Anders said and got up. Kili stretched and got up as well.

Dwalin and Thorin walked up to the sleeping gang and threw them over their shoulders and under their arms. While Dwalin had Mike over his shoulder and Stacey and Zeb under his arm, Thorin had Gaia over his shoulder and Ty under his arm. Olaf and Axl were too tall, so Oin and Gloin grabbed Axl's legs and Bifur and Bofur did the same with Olaf. The dwarves dragged the gang to the gates of their camp and basically threw them over the gates, out of the camp.

They all woke up when they hit the ground. 'What the fuck?' Mike rubbed his eyes and got up. He saw he was thrown out of the camp and looked at the dwarves: 'Why did you do that?' The others all were standing straight by now and just as offended as Mike. 'There was absolutely no need for throwing us out of your camp.' Gaia said. 'You could stay for the night. That was it. And oh look, the night is over. You have nothing to look for in here anymore.' Thorin said and walked away.

Anders and Kili, who watched it from a distance, walked up to them. 'Anders, listen-' No, you listen. There is one thing I need to know before you leave. One thing.' Anders cut off Ty. 'What makes you think you could just happily come back and act like nothing has ever happened?' 'Are you still not over it? Anders, we- 'Get lost.' Anders interrupted Axl once he saw which way the conversation was going to end. 'Anders.' Mike tried. 'Beat it. For good this time.' Was the final thing Anders said before turning around and walking back to the company. Kili gave them one last glance. 'What you looking at, dick wipe?' Stacey asked. Kili turned away from them and ran after Anders. 'Oh, so now we're doing it this way, ha?! Well, get lost yourself!' Ty yelled after them. 'GET LOST!' one of the dwarves yelled and a stone flew past their ears. Shocked by the reaction, the gang took off as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>'Well, that was a fun night.' Gaia said, hands tucked in her pockets. They were walking through a valley, no idea where they were. 'I told you it wasn't a good idea to go back. They hate us, they seriously want us dead.' Ty said. 'Yeah, they made it quite obvious they didn't like us being there. Hell, who do they think they are? With their weird hair and short length.' Olaf said. 'I know, right? Have you seen Anders? He suddenly has braids in his beard and that ridiculous long hair. And don't get me started on his length. He's shorter. And the way he dressed, ugh.' Stacey said. 'Hey, hey, hey. If that's the way he wants to dress, then let him.' Mike muttered a bit.<p>

'Let's just find a way to go back home again. I can't stay here any longer. Anders isn't coming, that's obvious, and I can't stay another night out here. We have no place to sleep and I don't want to cross those relatives of him ever again.' Axl said and sat down. 'But I don't understand why he rather stays with those fuckers than us. We are better in so many ways.' Ty said. 'Yeah, because they are so mean to him.' Stacey said sarcastic while punching Ty in his arm. 'It just ridiculous how nice they are to him. Like why? He's an asshole, he doesn't do anything that could potentially make him a loveable person at all.' Ty said, giving Stacey a deadly glance and rubbing his arm. 'Not to them.' Mike said. 'What do you mean?' Zeb asked.

'You're not that stupid, right? Didn't you see the way he treats them? So nice and friendly. Like family is supposed to treat each other.' Mike looked down on Zeb, who had sat down next to Axl. 'Especially that Kili figure. God, I got a bit sick, seeing how he was constantly protecting him.' Stacey said. 'Protecting? Over protecting you mean. I'm sure Anders would have literally killed us if we came close, even touched Kili.' Gaia said, sighing.

'Than why don't we test it? We could play with that.' Ty thought out loud. 'Where are you going with that?' Mike asked. 'If Anders is really that protective over Kili, we could use that to get Anders back with us. What if, we kidnapped Kili?' 'ARE YOU NUTS?! NO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!' Mike exclaimed. 'What the hell is not clear to you?! All the dwarves would kill us if we kidnapped him! He's their youngest, right? Yes, they would definitely kill us. Skin us alive.' Axl snapped at his older brother.

'Hey! When we have him, they can't do anything! We could say we're killing him if they try to harm any of us.' Ty said. Gaia swapped him behind his head: 'HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?! WE ARE NOT GOING TO KIDNAP SOMEONE!' 'AU!' Ty exclaimed. 'Your own fault. 'Kidnapping Kili', I wouldn't say that out loud again. This is not the right way to get Anders back.' 'Anders back? You are now completely messing with my brain, alright? Yesterday y'all yelled you didn't want him back, now all of a sudden we do. Just a moment ago, we decided to just head home, now we are going to kidnap someone.' Zeb sighed. 'We are not going to kidnap someone, Zeb.' Gaia said. 'Well..' Mike started thinking. Gaia's eyes widened: 'Oh no, no, no, no. Don't you tell me you're seriously considering that fucked up idea.' 'Think of all the possibilities.'

'Which possibilities?! All we get out of this stupid idea is Anders skinning us alive and the other dwarves giving us a slow and painful death! And, oh right, we are kidnapping someone! He may be a big twat, but that boy is not going to get kidnapped. No way.' Gaia crossed her arms and looked at the others. 'If we have Kili, the others can't do anything. We can use Kili to blackmail them. Anders goes home with us and they get Kili safely back. Anders refuses to listen, Kili is going to die. It's as easy as pie.' Mike said, now completely on board. 'Yeah, they are forced to listen to us as long as they don't want Kili to be harmed. He's their youngest so they'll do anything for him.' Ty said. 'No, I won't do it.' Gaia said firm.

'Well, I will. I want my brother back. Even if it means it has to go this way.' Axl said and stepped next to Mike. 'Axl! Gaia exclaimed in shock. Zeb looked at the three brothers. 'Oh no, you are not going anywhere, mister. You stay right where you are.' Gaia warned him. Zeb shrugged: 'Sorry Gaia, I'm loyal to Axl. He's my buddy and I want him to be happy. And that's when Anders is back again.' 'You dick.' Gaia hissed between her teeth. 'Stacey? Olaf?' Mike asked. Olaf nodded: 'Yes. If this is the way to get my grandson back, than yes.' 'You are so weak.' Gaia snapped at him. 'I'm in as well. At least there will be a bit of fun now.' Stacey said.

Gaia looked shocked at them all. 'You are all so fucked up!' she exclaimed. 'Gaia, come on.' Axl tried. Gaia shook her head: 'No, never. I won't do it. I'm not going to kidnap an innocent boy.' 'He's not that innocent. He took away Anders from us.' Mike said. 'No, he didn't! It was Anders' his own choice!' Gaia snapped at them. 'That explains why you aren't really trying to get him back. You are only being nice to him.' Ty said, earning a deadly glance from Gaia.

'I'm trying to remain the peace in here. But no, you all need to make it worse every single damn time. You know, suck it. Do whatever you want. I'm not joining your sick idea. You are sick people, sick, sick people. Get help.' Gaia said final and walked away. 'And where do you think you're going?' Mike called after her. 'Somewhere far away from you twats!' Gaia called back and kept on walking. 'Gaia, come on!' Axl tried. Gaia turned around: 'No. And it stays no.' With that, Gaia turned back and walked away, not turning around again. 'You know what, she can get lost. If she doesn't want Anders back, than that's up to her. Come on, let's think of a good plan.' 'But, what if she's right? What if they are going to skin us alive?' Axl asked worried. 'That's why we are going to make up a great plan.' Mike said. 'And what if they catch us while we kidnap Kili?' Zeb asked. 'Than we are dead meat.' Mike said dead simple, getting shocked faces. 'But that's something we are going to prevent from happening of course.' He added quick.

* * *

><p>Gaia had no idea what to do now. She wasn't planning on going back, definitely not. But where could she go? She was all alone now. 'Stupid idiots with their stupid idea. What's wrong with them?' Gaia muttered while walking through the high grass. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks: 'They are still gonna do it. They are still gonna kidnap Kili! Oh no, I, I, I have to tell Anders. Before they get their hands on Kili.' Gaia sprinted back in the direction of the camp, while knowing she probably will get in trouble when the dwarves see her. But she didn't care now, she had a good reason to come. She was going to save their youngest.<p> 


	9. A New Addition To The Company

'If they now show up again, I'll kill them. No showing pity anymore.' Dwalin hissed under his breath. 'Can't believe you could live with them for so long. Seriously.' Ori said, turning to Anders. 'Believe me, so can't I. There were times they were nice, but that was so incredibly rare, I can't even imagine them.' Anders said, taking a bite out of an apple. 'Hey, they're gone now. I hope they finally got the message. Nobody messes with my family.' Thorin said. 'And we won't let anyone mess with your family.' Balin said, getting a smile from Thorin.

'I'm just happy that I can sleep in peace tonight. I was fearing they would do anything bad to Fili, I couldn't sleep properly. I just kept on waking up, checking on Fili.' Bofur confessed. Anders grinned. 'You're not the only one. I even walked outside, checking if they were still there and not secretly in the tent.' Oin told.

'I am thankful to have you in my company. Fili wouldn't be safe if you weren't amongst us. So thank you.' Thorin smiled up at the dwarves. 'The pleasure is all ours, Thorin. Fili is a good lad.' Balin said, earning another smile from Anders. 'Hey, what's that?' Kili wondered, pointing at the gates. All the dwarves looked up. 'What's what?' Anders asked.

Kili got up and walked over to the gates. He picked up a cell phone and showed it to the others: 'This. What is this for thing?' Anders started laughing. 'What's so funny?' Bombur asked. 'Sometimes I forget that I've lived in a much more modern world. That's called a cell phone, Kili. You can talk through a cell phone to people who are miles away.' Kili looked at it. Suddenly Anders and Thorin jumped up. 'KILI! Get away from the gates! Now!' Thorin exclaimed. Kili dropped the phone and looked behind him. There he saw Gaia running towards them. Anders rushed over to Kili and pulled him close to him. 'ANDERS!' Gaia screamed. Thorin quickly joined them.

Gaia was out of breath when she arrived at the gates. 'How dare you coming back?' Thorin asked, warning her with his sword. 'I'm here to warn you! Please, hear me out!' Gaia begged. 'Warn us for what?' Nori asked. Gaia looked up: 'Mike and the others.'

* * *

><p>'So? Mind telling us why you all of a sudden turn against those twats?' Thorin asked, standing behind Gaia to keep a close eye on her. Gaia gulped and felt Anders' eyes burning on her. 'Because I completely disagree with their behaviour.' 'And why was that never clear to us? You are just as bad as those six. I just want to kill you already. Be happy Fili is there. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead by now.'<p>

Gaia felt Dwalin's breath on her face and started sweating a bit. 'I'm sorry. I truly am. I don't know why I didn't show it. I never said a bad word like they did, right?' Gaia said in a small voice. 'Keep going.' Dori said. 'And, and, that's it really. I have barely spoken a word. And that what I said, wasn't offending in any way. And, no, I didn't stop them from yelling at Anders or Fili. And no, I didn't stop Stacey from slapping him either. But you should know I don't like it either. It's like they've completely changed their minds since we landed here. I honestly don't try to come across as a mean bitch.' Gaia said. 'Than you're pretty much failing.' Anders said. Gaia sighed: 'I'm sorry. If I could turn back time, I would have stopped them.' 'Too late for that now.' Thorin said. 'You wanted to warn us. Warn us for what?' Kili asked, changing the subject. Gaia turned to him: 'Tonight. Tonight, Mike and the others are coming here to, to, to kidnap you.' She pointed to Kili.

Kili's eyes grew wide: 'K-Kidnap me?' Gaia nodded: 'Yes! And I'm not kidding. When we were on our way back, Ty suddenly came with that idea.' She turned to Anders while saying that. Anders pulled Kili close to him: 'You sure? You know they can't pull that off, right?' 'I'm sure. I tried to stop them, I really did. But it was all up in their heads. They tried to get me on board as well, but I didn't want to so I walked away from them. And now I'm here to warn you for them.' Kili looked up at Anders. Anders rubbed his hands over Kili's shoulder: 'I won't let them take you. Over my dead body.' 'And how do we know this is not some sort of trap?' Thorin asked. 'You can kill me, skin me alive if this is a trap. I'm on your side.' Gaia said. Thorin sighed: 'Thanks. This was really, unexpected, but nice.' Gaia smiled a bit weak at him. 'You better be on our side now.' Anders said. 'I swear, I am.' Gaia told them honest. All the dwarves stood up and walked away from the fire. Anders stayed and let go of Kili. 'Stay close, alright?' Kili nodded and rushed over to his uncle.

Anders sighed and got up. He went sitting next to Gaia and looked at her. 'Anders, I swear. I'm so extremely sorry. I know that I wasn't exactly nice to you yesterday, but please forgive me.' Anders looked up at her: 'It's not that easy, Gaia. You I can forgive as you didn't, well, you didn't do anything at all. Just like Zeb, you don't really have anything to do with it. But my 'brothers' and 'grandpa' and Stacey I won't ever forgive. I don't understand why Stacey is being so difficult. Yes, she is a bitch. That's just her personality, but why is she working against me?' Gaia sighed and looked down: 'I'm glad you can forgive me. You need to know that I'm on your side from now on. I hesitated for a bit, but I'm sure now. Do you think you can trust me?' Anders looked at his family and back at her again: 'I'm working on it.' Gaia smiled a bit.

There was a brief moment of silence before Gaia spoke up: 'Kili, is he special to you?' Anders looked at her: 'Yes, yes he is. He means the absolute world to me. He is my little brother you know? And I never felt this way about my other brothers. Not even Axl. Kili is just, he's my everything. And I would anything to protect him. He's just the best little brother in the world. He's my best friend as well.' Gaia smiled, seeing how happy Kili made Anders. 'Well, you can see that. In the way you and Kili treat each other. You are so caring towards him. And all the other dwarves. I don't know, it's just, yeah.' Gaia said. 'Are all these dwarves family of you?'

Anders grinned: 'Na, just Kili and uncle Thorin.' Gaia's head snapped up: 'That man is your uncle? Really? He's so surly! And mean to everybody.' Anders laughed: 'Mean? Yeah, to people who harass his family, him or anyone else who's special to him. But to me and Kili? Na, He's really sweet towards us. He takes care of us. And the other dwarves. They all mean a lot to him. And well, he's a former king of the dwarves. He just wants his, our, homeland back.'

'King?! You kidding right?!' Gaia exclaimed. 'Serious as ever.' Anders grinned. 'Doesn't that make you a prince?' Gaia asked in a bit of shock. Anders nodded: 'Yes. But I don't really think about that. I just see myself as a normal dwarf.' Gaia grinned: 'It still sounds weird to me. You as a dwarf. Nice hair by the way.' 'Not in the way Stacey meant it, I hope?' Anders looked at her.

Gaia shook her head: 'No, of course not. It looks good on you. I love the braids in your beard.' Anders looked at the braids: 'Thanks. You know, I don't think it would do much harm if you stayed with us. At least, until you've found a way to go back to New Zealand again.' 'Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea at all. They all hate me and they all want me dead.' Gaia hissed. 'Well, now they know you are actually quite nice so I think it would be less hard to convince them. Hang on, why not do it now?' Anders stood up and rushed over to the company. 'Anders!' Gaia hissed after him, but he didn't hear it anymore. Gaia sighed and sunk down.

'Fili! What did you talk about? You were there for quite a while and it seemed like you got some sense out of her.' Thorin said as soon as he saw Anders joining them. 'I actually did. Uncle, I need to ask this. Can she stay here?' 'No. Fili, I don't want that.' Thorin said. 'But uncle Thorin, you just heard it yourself. She is not like the others. And that conversation was actually quite nice. She hasn't harassed any of us, right? Yes, I know, I hated her too when she suddenly appeared here out of nowhere. But is not like the others. And well, she basically just saved us from an unexpected kidnapping.' Kili shuddered and Anders lay a protective hand on his shoulder. Thorin sighed: 'I know, kin. I know. Fine, she can stay. But that's that. Only she, no others.' 'Believe me when I say I don't want that either.' Anders sighed in relief and walked back to Gaia. Kili joined him this time.

Gaia looked up when she saw Anders: 'The answer is no, right? I'll just go.' She wanted to stand up, but Anders stopped her: 'It's fine, you can stay.' 'Really?!' Gaia asked surprised. 'Yes, really.' Anders said. 'Thank you. Thank you so much. I won't be a burden, I promise.' Gaia said thankful and stood up. Then she noticed Kili standing behind Anders. 'Hey. Kili, right?' Gaia looked at Kili. 'Yeah, Kili.' He answered. 'So, is Anders being a good big brother?' Gaia asked. 'I'm not a little boy, don't talk to me like I'm still a baby.' Kili chuckled. Gaia smiled and looked at Anders: 'I like him. Unlike the others, but whatever.' 'They don't like me? What a surprise.' Kili murmured. 'That's their lost, little brother. They don't know what they're missing out on. Come on, let's check on the ponies. It's our duty today.' Anders said and pulled Kili along. 'Hey! Girl! Can you come over here for a second?' Gaia looked up and saw the dwarves looking at her. She gulped and walked over to them.

'First of, what's your name?' Gloin asked. 'Gaia.' She said. 'Gaia, let's start this whole thing over again, shall we? We didn't really have a honest start due to your ignorant friends.' Balin said and pushed Gaia down till she sat down. 'That's alright.' Gaia said and looked up at them.

'So tell us, what do you really think about them?' Dwalin asked. 'Just like I said. When we were still home, there was nothing going on. Only them looking for Anders. No weird plans or anything. I still liked them. In fact, Axl and Zeb were my best friends. Now? Not so much. Since we're here, they changed. They are now close to Anders, they want him back. And they confuse me because one moment they'll do anything to get him back while the other moment they are only harassing him, wishing he was never in their lives. I tried to get along with it, you know? I did give some little hints, but that whole kidnap thing did it. They have completely lost their minds. They are crazy now and I don't want to have to do anything with them anymore. I'm done with them.' Gaia told them.

'Fair enough. And now we think about it, you were the least trouble we had when you were here. You either said nothing or asked if we had a good time.' Ori said, turning to the others. 'Listen, the only thing is, we are trying to protect Fili from getting hurt. My kin has gone through a hard time and I now I have him back to protect him myself. You understand that, right?' Thorin asked.

Gaia nodded: 'Of course. And I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time. They did give you a hard time, I can't disagree on that. But in all fairness, I don't think I did.' 'No, no you didn't. But we were just furious. So we reacted on all of you eventhough you didn't deserve it.' Bifur said. 'I understand.' Gaia said. 'You can stay with us as long as you don't try to trick us into anything. Or hurt Fili. But I believe you won't do that.' Dwalin said. 'Never. I promise, Anders is not going to get hurt on my watch.' Gaia said. Thorin smiled: 'I'm glad we had this conversation. To be honest, we were actually planning on killing any of you when you showed up again. Be happy we didn't.' Gaia grinned: 'I'm very happy you didn't. Thanks for that.'

'Come on, I see Fili and Kili returning from the ponies. I think it's time for diner as the sun is making room for the moon.' Balin said and walked over to the young lads. All the dwarves followed Balin. Gaia looked at Thorin as they walked to Anders and Kili.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this everyone! Please Review this story so I know what you all think of it! :D x<strong>


	10. The Kidnapping of Kili

'Anyone who now thinks he can't do it?' Mike whisper-asked when they hid behind a rock, looking at the camp. He heard nothing: 'Fantastic. Alright-'Wait, what if Gaia went over to them and told them about our plan?' Axl asked. 'I thought about that. We won't use the front gates. Instead, we go behind. That tent stands right on the edge of the camp, and I remembered that Kili sleeps on the side of it. We can grab him from underneath it.' Mike said. They all nodded and got closer to the camp.

Dwalin and Balin were guarding for the night and didn't hear or see the gang sneaking up behind the tent. 'Axl, make sure no one's coming.' Mike whispered and lay flat on his stomach. He lifted the sheet and immediately closed it again. 'What's the matter?' Ty whisper-asked. 'Fucks sake, Anders's lying next to him.' Mike hissed. 'Alright, no, calm down. Does he have his arms around him?' Olaf asked. Mike shook his head: 'No, but he is lying very close to him.' 'Let me do this.' Stacey bend down. 'No, you'll only ruin it again.' Zeb hissed. 'Do you want that boy or not? Let me do this.' Stacey carefully lifted the sheet and peaked inside. Anders lay close, but not close enough to notice a thing. 'Keep this sheet up for me.' Olaf and Mike each silently grabbed a corner and held it up, Stacey slowly grabbed Kili's coat and pulled him out of the tent. 'Great job, Stacey. Come on, let's get moving before they notice.'

'Wait! I see Gaia!' Zeb whisper-exclaimed and looked down. 'Zeb, come on.' Mike hissed. But Zeb grabbed a little stone and threw it at Gaia. Gaia immediately woke up and looked around to see where it came from. 'Gaia! Over here!' Gaia turned around and her eyes widened. 'Come on, Gaia.' Zeb hissed. But Gaia didn't move. Instead she started yelling: 'ANDERS! THEY HAVE KILI! THORIN! ANYONE!' Anders' eyes flew open and he turned around, only to see the gang with his little brother, who had woken up as well. All the dwarves did. 'ZEB! YOU DICK!' Stacey screamed. 'COME ON!' Mike yelled and threw Kili over his shoulder. 'YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE! KILI!' Anders screamed and ran after them. 'KILI!' Thorin yelled and ran after Anders. 'Those fuckers are going down.' Gaia muttered and ran after Thorin and Anders. Dwalin, Bofur and Nori joined the group

'YOU ARE SO STUPID, ZEB! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' Ty yelled while running. 'Put me down! Let me go!' Kili yelled in panic. 'KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF KILI!' Olaf turned around and saw Anders running in front of a group of dwarves and Gaia. He was more than furious and ready to smash some heads. He turned back: 'Gaia is with them.'

'What?!' Axl turned around as well and saw Gaia joining the dwarves: 'GAIA!' 'YOU SHUT UP! YOU LET KILI GO! GROUP OF FUCKERS!' Gaia screamed angry, now running next to Anders. 'She is turning against us.' Axl said, running faster. 'Wauw, what a surprise.' Stacey snorted and threw Kili over to Mike.

'KILI! STAY AWAY FROM MY NEPHEW!' Thorin screamed. Dwalin had his sword right in front of him and was looking furious as ever. 'He's gonna kill us.' Ty whispered scared. 'No, he isn't.' Olaf said and ran towards another direction.

'Olaf! What the fuck are you doing?!' Mike yelled, trying to stop Kili from struggling. 'FILI! UNCLE!' Kili screamed and Mike lay his hand over Kili's mouth. Olaf ran to a rope, lying on the ground. 'COME OVER HERE!' Olaf yelled. Without hesitation, the gang ran to Olaf. The dwarves and Gaia did the same thing, only they couldn't reach them anymore. Olaf pulled the rope, opening a trap. A piece of wood shoved away under their feet and they fell into a hole. 'Great work, Olaf! Come on!' Mike and the other ran away and Kili's scream became less and less.

Anders was trying to climb out of it, just like Thorin, but it didn't help. They were trapped. 'NO! KILI!' Anders cried out. 'We have to warn the others. We have to get out of here.' Nori said, trying to find a way to get of it. 'I will. I think I can get out of here.' Gaia said, full of confident. Thorin and Anders gave her a little push and she managed to climb out of the hole. 'Get the others! Fast!' Thorin yelled and Gaia ran away.

* * *

><p>The gang had reached a cave they had found earlier that day. 'Get the rope. He won't stop struggling.' Mike said, trying to keep Kili down. 'Let me go! Stay away from me!' Kili screamed. 'No, you stay right where you are!' Mike said. Ty came running with a rope and Mike tied Kili's hands together behind his back.<p>

'What do you want from me? I have nothing to give you!' Kili said, looking at them with desperate eyes. 'Yes, you do. Anders.' Mike said dead simple. Kili stopped struggling: 'What do you want from Fili?' 'Stop calling him Fili! It's annoying!' Ty exclaimed. Kili looked at him.

'All we want, is him coming home with us. That's all. And you can arrange that for us.' Olaf said. 'No. No, I can't and I won't.' Kili said. 'Wrong answer.' Mike got close to his face: 'You see, your sweet uncle will give us Anders if that meant you got back alive.'

Kili's eyes snapped open: 'What do you mean?' 'We will threaten to kill you if either you are not working with us or when your nice friends refuse to listen to us.' Ty said. 'You can't kill me. You don't dare to do that.' Kili challenged them. 'Oh, yes, we do. In fact, we could finish you now if you want proof. But we won't. We will go to your camp and tell them about your little condition. We let that sink and then we go back. That time with you. Then we'll see who's the boss here.' Ty said.

'You don't even love Fili.' Kili said, turning his head away. 'Oh no? Oh no? Who took care of him basically his whole life? Who gave him a roof above his head? Who loved him like a brother is supposed to do? Not you!' Axl exclaimed. 'No! Because he was taken away from me before I had the chance to!' Kili exclaimed.

'Anders will never be your brother. He is my brother. And that's why he belongs to us.' Mike said. 'He is already my brother.' Kili said. 'Oh really? Does he love you like he ever loved any of us?' Ty challenged.

Kili looked up at him and said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Maybe he was right. Maybe Fili wasn't with them long enough to love him more. 'That's what I thought. Listen, we hate to do this to you.' Ty said. 'Than why did you do it?' Kili asked, tears in his eyes. 'Because we want our brother back. And this is the only way. I'm sorry.' Axl said, feeling a bit guilty. Kili didn't bother answering anymore. He crawled up into the corner and didn't look at them anymore. Olaf sighed: 'Come on, we need rest.' Stacey and Zeb, who didn't say anything, followed the family and left Kili alone in the corner.


	11. Death Upon Them All

'I can't believe they actually did it… I can't believe it.' Gaia stood next to the fire. It was a cold night, everyone was tired yet no one left to go to sleep. The worries about Kili's safety were big and nobody could deny it. Anders and Thorin were driving mad. Thorin was punching everything he saw and Anders was pacing around. 'We have to do something. Quick.'

Thorin walked back to the company, looking dead serious. 'What's the plan? Because now I'm completely done with them.' Dwalin muttered. Gaia turned around to Anders. Anders had sat down on a piece of wood, head in his hands. She sighed and walked over to him.

'Anders.' Anders looked up at her. The sadness in his eyes only made her sadder than she already was. 'Those fucking bastards. Those fucking dickheads. I thought, I thought, ugh, I don't know what to think about them anymore! I hoped they would be reasonable and right after you told us about their plan, I hoped we had kept Kili safe enough.'

'They have become pure dipshits. Even Axl. I can't believe what they did to you. Their minds are completely fucked up since they landed here.' Gaia said. 'They wanted me. Me! Not Kili! Why take Kili if they can kidnap me instead?!' Anders exclaimed. 'Anders! You wish they'd kidnapped you instead of Kili?' Gaia asked shocked. 'Yes! Yes, I do! It's me they want, Kili has nothing to do with anything! Why him? Oh, so they have something to blackmail me? If they had taken me, they didn't need that!' Anders now yelled, making Thorin turning around.

'Anders, be honest. They just want something to hurt you with. This is their way. And it's a damn shitty one.' Gaia said. 'I don't care! They have to keep their filthy hands off my little brother!' Anders yelled and jumped up. That made Thorin rush over: 'Fili!'

Gaia stood up when she heard the voice of Thorin. Eventhough she now knew he wasn't that bad after all, he still scared her a little. After everything that had happened.

Anders turned to see his uncle. Thorin wrapped his arms around Anders and pulled him close, in an attempt to calm him down a little. 'It's gonna be alright, kin. It's gonna be alright.' Thorin whispered in Anders' ear. Anders buried his head in Thorin's shoulder and relaxed in his arms. As soon as Thorin felt him relax, he sighed: 'We are going to save Kili. I promise. Even if I have to give up my own life.'

Anders looked at his uncle: 'But it's me who they want. I am the reason why this is all happening. I am sorry, uncle.' Thorin immediately pulled him back: 'No it's not, my kin. You can't help it this is all happening. We are all very, very happy you are amongst us.' 'What if they are gonna kill Kili? If I don't go with them, you'll lose Kili.' Anders sobbed in Thorin's shoulder. 'I won't let that happen. I won't let them take you away from me. Not again. You two are both gonna be alright. They won't kill Kili and they won't take you.' Thorin shushed Anders.

* * *

><p>Gaia had joined the other dwarves in the meantime. They all watched as Thorin tried to calm down Anders. Gaia turned to Balin: 'Can I ask you something?' Balin looked up at her. 'Thorin always comes across as a surly, stubborn man who's hard to break. How come he is so soft with Kili and Anders? Or Fili, as you all seem to prefer?' Gaia asked. 'Is that still a question?' Balin asked friendly. Gaia looked a bit confused. 'Sit down. I think I need to explain you something.' Balin said and walked to the tree trunk next to the fire.<p>

Gaia sat down and Balin started explaining: 'Kili and Fili have never known their dad. He died on the battlefield, next to Thorin. Their mother was left as a single pregnant woman. Once she gave birth to Fili, Thorin swore to take care of the little boys as their father had died. And once Fili had disappeared, those feelings only became stronger. He took Kili under his wing, especially since we are on this quest. He promised his sister, their mother, that he would take care of them. They are his sister sons, but he loves them like his own sons. He has been with them basically their whole life. Well, at least Kili's. He hates it that he couldn't be there for Fili these past years.'

Gaia looked at Anders, who was still hugging Thorin. 'But don't get me wrong, Thorin can be hard on them as well. He wants them to become true warriors, so that they won't face the same destiny as their father. Fili and Kili can be reckless and that's what Thorin worries the most.' Gaia chuckled a bit: 'Yeah, Anders was already reckless in New Zealand. Maybe this explains a bit why.' Balin smiled a bit. 'Can I ask you something as well, love?' he asked Gaia. She nodded. 'What was Fili like in your world?'

Gaia sighed and shook her head: 'Anders. How do you explain Anders. Anders was reckless and always seemed so carefree. Now I think about it, that was just an act, hearing what he faced in reality. Anders was the god of poetry and therefore good with words. He could tell people what to do. But only if they wanted that themselves as well. It was a really cool gift, but people also started thinking things. His brothers for example. Always telling everyone Anders was sleeping around with women because he told them to. I know Anders wouldn't do that. Yes, obviously he has sleep-'Please, skip this bit.' Balin cut her off.

Gaia chuckled: 'I'm sorry. Anders was different from his brothers. He never really liked all their family meetings and I guess this explains why. They never felt like real family to him. This is his real family. And you can see that. He acts so much more caring towards everyone here than he ever did at home.' Balin smiled at the ground: 'Oh, we all love the laddie like our own brother and son.' 'Alright. We need a plan. Now. It makes me sick, knowing Kili is in their hands.' Thorin suddenly spoke up. Gaia and Balin stood up and walked over to the rest.

'Listen, we are going to search the whole area. There are not many spots where they could keep Kili hostage so it should be relatively easy to find them.' Thorin said and wanted to grab his weapons. 'Thorin, we need our rest if we want to find Kili. We are all dead tired, how are we supposed to fight them if we can't even keep our sword steady?' Dori stopped Thorin.

'I don't care. I want my nephew back as quick as possible. We need to start now.' Thorin said. 'Dori has a point, Thorin. We can't do much. We need our rest.' Dwalin said. 'Go. All, get rest. Tomorrow morning I'll each send you out to find out where they hide.' Thorin said and without furtherer due he walked inside the tent. 'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will beat the shit out of them. They'll wish they were dead.' Anders hissed between his teeth as he walked inside the tent. Gaia said nothing. She hated it to admit it, but she was with Anders now. She wanted to rip their heads off their bodies. She was fed up with their behaviour and sick and tired of them.

Tomorrow was the day they all wished they were dead. That was what all the dwarves were thinking.


	12. It's the Life you Choose

As soon as Thorin's eyes flew open, he jumped up: 'Wake up. We need to get moving.' He woke up the other dwarves and walked out of the tent. Anders shot up and rushed after his uncle.

'Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin. You take south.' Thorin said and the duo immediately took off. 'Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, north.' They nodded and jumped on their ponies. 'Dori, Nori and Ori take east. Me, Fili and Gaia take the west.' Thorin finished and all the dwarves rushed into another direction. 'Let's go.'

Anders held his swords in front of him while looking around hi, trying to find something along the lines of a cave. Gaia was still new to all the sneaky, warrior stuff so she just stayed close to Anders and Thorin. 'How is it possible they can hide here? There is nothing.' Gaia said. 'Keep searching. For all we know they could be hiding in a hole under the ground.' Thorin said, not looking at Gaia or Anders. Gaia turned to Anders. He had this anger and fear in his eyes that scared her. She had never seen him like this and she only feared the worst for Mike and the others.

* * *

><p>Mike woke up and shot right up. He rubbed his eyes and checked to see if Kili was still there. Kili was causing some trouble that night, so they had put a cloth in his mouth and tied him up a bit better. Mike sighed in relief when he saw Kili was still there. Kili looked up at Mike, fear in his eyes. Mike started to feel guilty. Gaia was right, he was changing. And not for the better.<p>

He wanted to turn around when he heard voices outside. Kili's head shot up when he recognized the voices. He started screaming, but the screaming was muffed by the cloth. Mike grabbed Kili and pulled him behind a rock. He peaked over it and cursed inside. Anders and his uncle. And Gaia.

Stacey and the others had woken up in the meantime and walked up to Mike. 'Hey, Mike, what- 'Duck! Stay behind this rock. Shit.' Mike cut off Ty and pulled him down. 'What is it?' Axl hissed. Mike pointed over the rock and they looked over it. Anders, Gaia and Thorin were standing there, looking around them. 'Fuck.' Stacey whispered. 'What now? They are looking for us.' Zeb whispered. 'We stay here. Keep Kili close.' Mike whispered. 'Wait for them to leave.'

Kili was forced to listen to them. He knew it wouldn't help a thing if he tried to escape, they tied him up too well. But his uncle and brother were so close, yet so far away. What if they walked away, not knowing he was right behind them? Kili would feel absolutely shattered inside. This was his one chance of freedom. If he could only somehow grab the attention of Thorin and Anders.

'They must be close, I can feel it. They must be!' Anders yelled desperate. Thorin was steaming, he had to find his nephew. As quick as possible. Gaia looked around and spotted the cave. 'There! A cave!' she exclaimed. Thorin and Anders immediately ran to it, Gaia quickly following them.

'Shit, shit, shit. Gaia is such a betrayer.' Stacey hissed and ducked a little deeper. Kili was struggling a lot, he had to break free. Anders was close to him, this was his best shot. 'Stop moving already.' Ty hissed and punched Kili.

* * *

><p>Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin happened to be stumbled into the same cave, only they were on the other side of the cave.<p>

'This must be it. There are no other caves in this area.' Balin said, looking behind every rock. They suddenly heard a hand slapping against skin. They sprinted into the direction and saw the gang hiding behind a rock. 'In the name of Durin!' Dwalin yelled. They snapped around and saw the dwarves standing behind them.

Thorin and Anders heard Dwalin's voice and were more than relieved when they saw the other dwarves. Less than a second later, they saw the gang, looking up at them. 'YOU!' Anders screamed furious.

The gang stood up, Mike holding the gagged and tied up Kili. 'I DEMAND YOU TO LET GO OF MY NEPHEW!' Thorin yelled. 'Only if Anders comes with us! If he doesn't, than-' Ty had no chance to finish, Anders had jumped on top of him and started beating him up.

'Anders! Please!' Ty begged. 'NO! YOU FUCKED UP DICK! YOU ARE NOT WORTH A SHIT ANYMORE! NON OF YOU! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! KIDNAPPING MY BABY BROTHER, ARE YOU INSANE?!' Anders screamed and kept on punching Ty in his face. Thorin rushed over to the furious Anders and took it over: 'Fili, go to Kili. He needs you more than me now.' he said and gave Ty a punch in the face.

Olaf and Zeb were cornered by Dwalin and Oin. Dwalin was steaming, his head was redder than a tomato and Oin was steaming as well. Olaf and Zeb didn't try talking, it wouldn't help a thing. Dwalin and Oin let out a warrior cry and attacked the two. Zeb tried to rush away, but Dwalin grabbed his arm and punched him right in the face. Oin kicked Olaf right in the shin and between the legs. Olaf sunk to the ground, face grimaced in pain.

Anders stepped furious to Mike, Axl and Stacey. 'Stay right where you are or this boy will die!' Mike yelled, but Anders' eyes showed no emotion but anger. 'You let go of my brother.' He hissed furious between his teeth. 'Never.' Mike said. That just did it. Anders screamed and hit Mike with his sword. Mike screamed and let go of Kili. Anders sprinted forward and Kili stumbled into his arms.

At the second Mike fell to the ground, Gloin and Balin jumped on Stacey and Axl's back and started punching them, Balin even bit Stacey in her shoulder: 'That's for calling me Santa, you bastard.'

Gaia did nothing to stop the dwarves. Nothing at all, she just watched. She didn't think at all that the dwarves were too harmful. They may be her friends, but what they did to Anders was unforgivable. This was just the dwarves' pay back. She did get some glances for the gang, asking, begging her for help. She ignored them. She only stuck out her middle finger at each of them, mouthing swearing words at them.

'Kili! Kili, Kili, Kili! You're alright, I've got you. I've got you.' Anders whispered in his ear and untied Kili. He removed the cloth and Kili wrapped his arms around Anders: 'Fili, I'm so happy you're here. I'm so glad to see you.' Anders lay one hand on the back of Kili's head and wrapped one arm around him.

Thorin was done with Ty and hold him up. Dwalin, Oin, Balin and Gloin had captured the others in the meantime. 'Anders, hear- 'NO! NO MORE HEARING OUT! YOU'RE A DISAPPOINTMENT OF LIFE!' Anders yelled. 'Take them. I won't risk another dwarf.' Thorin demanded and ran over to Kili and wrapped his arms tightly around him. 'I won't let them touch you again.' Thorin whispered and took Kili outside. The gang shared terrified glances and were roughly pushed out of the cave.

'I'm scared, Mike. I'm so scared.' Axl whispered while being pushed to walk further. Mike said nothing. He was just as scared as Axl. Anders was walking in front of them, arm protectively wrapped around Kili while whispering comforting words to him. Thorin walked on the other side of Kili, constantly checking on his youngest nephew. 'Anders,' Mike said. Dwalin wrapped his arms around Anders, stopping him from attacking Mike. 'You don't talk. Keep walking.' Gloin hissed at them.

'KILI!' All the dwarves exclaimed as soon as they saw the young dwarf safely tucked under Anders' arm. They all rushed forward to check on Kili. 'Why did you bring them here?' Dori asked pissed when he saw the gang. 'I couldn't let them walk free like nothing had happened. They have to get punished for what they did to us. To Fili. To Kili.' Thorin said. 'What are you going to do to us?' Zeb asked scared. 'Tie them up on that tree. Make sure they can't move.' Thorin demanded and Dwalin, Dori and Gloin grabbed the gang and dragged them with them.

The night had fallen and Anders sat outside, sharpening his sword. The gang looked at him, not knowing what to say or do. 'Anders..' 'You think you can talk to me? You think you can?' Anders turned around and stood up, with his sword.

'Please.' 'No please. No, how dare you thinking you can still talk to me?' Anders asked in a sharp voice. He got close to them: 'You come close to Kili again, ever again, I will end you. Slow and painful. Did you understand that? I'm not trying to be funny.' he hissed, letting his sword run down Axl's cheek. 'C-can't we do this differently?' Axl stuttered.

'Different? Different?! DIFFERENT? YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED MY BABY BROTHER! YOU INTERFERED WITH MY LIFE! YOU RUINED IT ALL! NO, WE CAN'T DO THIS DIFFERENTLY!' Anders outburst made Kili come outside. 'KILI! Go back inside.' Anders exclaimed. Kili didn't listen and walked up to him. Anders held his arm in front of Kili, in order to protect him.

'You really don't have to do that.' Ty hissed. 'Don't I? Oh, that's right, it's not like you kidnapped him or anything.' Anders shot them a deadly and furious glance and took Kili back inside the tent. 'Great, now Anders isn't even considering talking or looking at us.' Mike muttered and looked down. 'They are going to kill us. I know that.' Olaf sighed. 'If Olaf says it, than it must be true.' Ty said terrified. They all stayed silent. Trying to find words to comfort each other. Trying to find words that didn't exist.

'We have gone too far. Gaia was right. We have changed.' Mike whispered. Everyone looked at Mike. 'All these actions. They have pushed Anders away from us.' 'Mike, don't say that.' Olaf tried. 'We could have been nicer. Friendlier. We ruined it. By everything we did.' Mike continued.

'Mike, for god's sake. Maybe Anders really doesn't want to leave. Maybe if we were nicer, he still wouldn't have listened.' Stacey said. 'We fucked it up. It all could have been different. We had looked for him. Two months. We finally find him and act like this. Push him to come with us, didn't give him time to consider it. We punched him, we told him things we shouldn't have said to him. We fucking kidnapped his now little brother. How could we be so cruel?! Since when let we jealousy led our lives?' Mike turned to the gang, who were all looking at the ground.

'It's official. We have lost our brother. He has a new family. A new brother. An uncle.' 'Mike, he is still part of our family. Just because they say he belongs to them, doesn't change the fact he is still family of ours.' Olaf said. 'No, he isn't. He wasn't even born in our world. Not officially. He was born here, amongst those people. He belongs here. I give up.' Mike said.

It was silent. 'I just want him to be happy. And I only made it worse for him. He doesn't even know that's what I want because I keep on acting like an asshole towards him and his family.' Axl looked at his older brother. He had never seen him like that. So, defeated. Mike was always the strong one, fearless and powerful. Now, he was lost.

'Anders, he is happy now, isn't he? Maybe we should stop pushing and let him choose. And I believe he already made his decision.' Olaf said, being the ever so the wise one. Mike looked up at the stars: 'If this makes him happy, than, we should respect that.' Everybody sighed and looked into another direction. The only thing that was left to hear, were the dwarves in the tent, talking to each other.


	13. Unexpected Danger

'Hey, wake up.' Ty felt tapping on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes. They flew open when he saw Dwalin standing in front of him. 'It's nearly noon. Had to check if you didn't die overnight.' Dwalin said and woke up the others.

'Where is Anders?' Olaf asked. 'Why would I tell you. You don't touch the lad, you don't speak to him, you don't come near the prince. Do we understand each other?' Dwalin warned . 'Prince?' Axl whispered. 'We understand. I'm sorry.' Olaf looked down and Dwalin sniffed. Just that moment, Kili and Anders appeared. Thorin walked up to them: 'The ponies are fine, I suppose?' Kili and Anders nodded. 'They're safe and sound.' Anders said. 'Fantastic. Now, what do we do with them?' Thorin turned around and walked back to the other dwarves, who were eating. Anders and Kili followed their uncle.

'Thorin, I don't know how long we can keep them hostage. We have to find a way to get them back to their own world. They can't stay here forever and we can't keep them forever.' Balin said. 'I know. I have been thinking about it as well. We must figure out how they got here. We can send them back the same way.' Anders looked over his shoulder and sighed.

'You hear that?! They are going to find a way to get us home! They are willing to help us!' Axl hissed happy. 'No, they are happy to get rid of us. It's not to get us home safely.' Mike sighed. Stacey turned away and gasped. 'Stacey! What is it?!' Zeb whispered. Stacey nodded with her head towards the gates. The others looked and got wide eyes. A tall man in a blue toga stood there. He had a beard and a long wand. Gandalf.

Anders heard Stacey gasping and turned around as well. His mouth fell open in surprise and he jumped up: 'Gandalf! Gandalf is here!' Thorin jumped up: 'Gandalf the Grey. What brings you here?' Gandalf didn't waste any time: 'The orcs have awoken.' Thorin froze.

* * *

><p>'That can't be. It's impossible. They were supposed to be out for at least three months longer.' Balin said frustrated. 'Orcs are unpredictable. You must leave for the Lonely Mountains. That is your destiny, your journey is for the Lonely Mountain.' Gandalf said, not sitting down. Thorin stood up: 'Get the ponies ready. We'll be leaving in 5 minutes.'<p>

Gandalf took Thorin aside for a moment: 'Who are these, if I may ask?' Thorin sighed: 'They are trouble, master Gandalf. They are the ones where Fili came from, they are the ones that abused my nephew is too many ways. They came here a couple of days ago, to get Fili back. They harassed him, hurt him and they had kidnapped Kili. They are nothing but cruel people.' 'What about her?' Gandalf looked at Gaia, who was helping Kili getting ready. 'She was one of them but she saw it was wrong what they did. She won't harm any of us.' Thorin said.

Gandalf looked at the gang and back at Thorin. 'What should I do? Tag them along? Leave them behind?' Gandalf did a few steps: 'No, if you leave them, the orcs will kill them. Take them along. Maybe you'll find answers on your way to the Lonely Mountain.' 'Answers for what?' 'To get them back to their homeland.'

Gandalf walked over to his pony and Thorin rushed after him: 'Aren't you coming?' 'Radagast needs my help more than you right now. You can manage. And, if you need my help, I'm there. I'll watch over you.' Gandalf smiled at Thorin. 'I promise I will defeat the orcs. I will get our homeland back.' Thorin said. 'I know you will. Have faith, Thorin. Take care of Kili and Fili. Until next time, my friend.' With that, Gandalf galloped away. Thorin rushed over to their prisoners: 'You are coming with me.' 'W-What if we don't want that?' Mike asked. 'Than I will give you a choice. You either come with us or you'll get killed by the orcs.' Thorin said. They said nothing in return. 'That's what I thought. No tricks while I take you to the ponies.' He freed them from the tree and brought them to their ponies.

'How are you planning on doing this, Thorin?' Gloin asked, stuffing his luggage on his pony. Thorin looked around him: 'Take Hunter and Scamp and place them on them.' 'We only have place for four of them.' Oin told Thorin after placing Stacey, Zeb, Olaf and Axl tied up on the ponies. Thorin sighed frustrated: 'Is anyone willing to give up their pony for these two?' 'I will. I can join Fili for the rest of the journey.' Kili spoke up after a brief moment of silence. Thorin smiled: 'Thank you, my kin. Take Daisy and place them on it. Fili, can Kili join you?' Anders smiled and looked at Kili: 'Always.' 'Alright, come on. We don't have much time. Azog and his army will be here sooner than we think.' Fili jumped on his pony and Kili joined him. Thorin and the others did the same and Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin attached Hunter, Scamp and Daisy to their saddle. No longer than 30 seconds later, the camp was no longer there.

* * *

><p>The dwarfs were racing through the valley. The gang, who sat tied up on the ponies, were scared as hell, as they didn't have anything to hold on to. 'When we're out of the valley, we can calm it down!' Thorin yelled, looking behind him. All the dwarves understood and made their ponies go faster. The leases of Hunter, Daisy and Scamp were long and the gang landed up as the last ones of the entire group. Well, not entirely. Anders was riding behind them, in full speed. He urged his horse and sprinted past them. In that moment, the gang was impressed to see how good Anders had gotten with horses. But they had little time to be impressed, the group started riding faster and so did they. The way got bumpier by the second and they didn't have the chance to even talk properly. Not that there was much to talk about right now.<p>

They got past the valley and slowed down the trip. The gang sighed in relief, finding out the bad part was over. But that didn't last long. Thorin had sent Anders, and Kili as well, to ride a bit back to stay close to them.

Anders came riding a bit further from them. Kili sat behind him and clammed his arms around Anders' waist. 'Hey, Anders-'No.' Axl got interrupted by Anders, who refused to turn around. 'Anders, please-'No.' Mike sighed: 'Lads, stop it. How many times do you need to get turned down before you actually get the message? He won't speak to you. And it's been like this for days now. Stop bothering and bugging me already.' Axl and Ty looked at their brother and decided to listen to them.

Anders overheard Mike's little outburst and stared ahead of him. Mike got the message. It surprised Anders that it was only Mike who got it. He expected more from Ty if he was honest with himself. He sighed and turned around to Kili: 'Kee, can I ask you something?' Kili turned to Anders: 'Sure, what is it?' 'Those orcs. What exactly do they do? What do they look like?' Kili looked at Thorin and back at Anders again: 'Orcs are horrid creatures. They are reckless, kill everything around them if that means they get what they want. Heartless, rude monsters. If they had a heart, it would be made out of stone. Black as the night.' Anders let it sink for a moment: 'And, Azog. Who's he?' Kili sighed: 'Azog is their leader. He is the one that killed our great grandfather. He, is the one that took you.'

That made Anders silent. 'Are you alright?' Kili asked, looking at his brother. 'He is the one that took me you say. I thought you killed those who took me.' 'I'm afraid we were wrong.' Kili and Anders turned around. Balin rode in front of them and heard what the two siblings were talking about. 'We chopped of his hand. The same one that Thorin chopped of after Azog killed his grandfather. We thought he wouldn't survive. And we believed that. Until now.' Balin sighed. 'He has done many wrong things. He has taken away many lives. We should stop him. Once and for all.' Dwalin said. Anders stared at his uncle and sighed.

'We have reached the mountain. Leave the ponies. We have to go further by foot.' Thorin stopped the company. Everybody stepped of their ponies and a few dwarves helped the gang of the ponies. 'What do we do with them? Do we take them along?' Dori asked. Thorin sighed: 'We have no other choice. Make sure they won't escape.' Dori nodded and together with Nori, Dwalin and Gloin he grabbed the gang and dragged them along.

* * *

><p>The road was long and bumpy. After a while of walking, everybody got a bit tired but nobody admitted it. The true horror only came when the weather started turning against them. Rain poured out of the sky, and a storm was born. 'We have to find shelter!' Thorin yelled. The gang looked up at the sky and watched as the rain got worse. They turned to Anders. They may not be in contact with him or have the best relationship with him right now, his brothers were still worried about him. Especially Mike. Anders stayed his little brother, no matter what. And now he had everyone close to him, except for Anders. And he hated it. 'Mike!' Mike got ripped out of his thoughts when Axl yelled for him. 'Axl! What's the matter!' 'Look! Stones! They are falling down!' Axl yelled scared. 'The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!' Bofur screamed trying to get over the sound of the storm.<p>

Anders looked at Kili, who was trying to keep himself steady: 'Kili! Are you managing to stay up?' Anders asked worried. Kili turned around, face wet from the rain: 'I think I can!' he answered and fell back against the mountain. A stone approached Kili and Anders shot forward: 'Kili!' he yelled and pulled Kili back. Kili looked shocked at the stone and at Anders. 'I've got you.' Anders said and held Kili close to him.

Mike watched the little scene, feeling a bit jealous. What Anders did for Kili, he couldn't do the same for him. Ty felt the same way, he wanted to protect Anders. But he couldn't. And even if he could, he wouldn't be allowed to. Or had the chance to. The dwarfs are now doing it. Suddenly Olaf screamed: 'ANDERS! LOOK OUT!' Anders turned his head up and saw another stone falling down. Anders jumped away, letting go of Kili in the process. The stone caused the mountain to split. Right between Kili and Anders. Anders turned to Kili and reached for his hand: 'Kili! Grab my hand!' Kili reached for Anders' hand as well, but they were too far apart. Anders watched in horror as his brother got drifted apart from him, together with some other dwarfs. The gang happened to be on the same side as Anders and watched as the two brothers got torn apart. They were still tied up and scared as hell.

The mountain started moving all of a sudden and their part shot forward. 'Fili!' Anders flew past the other half of the dwarfs. Amongst them were Kili and Thorin and they watched in horror as Anders clung himself at the mountain, scared to fall. Anders hated the feeling. He was scared. Mainly because it was his legitimately first time on a real adventure, being in real danger.

'FILI!' Thorin screamed, not caring for anyone else at the moment. Kili didn't take his eyes of his brother, he was feeling his fear. And he didn't like it. 'Fili!' Kili screamed as well and shuffled close to Thorin.

Suddenly their part started moving as well and the two parts got past each other. Kili and Anders reached for each other, but it went too fast. Anders' head snapped at Kili as he went in the other direction. He and the other dwarfs clung on the mountain, trying to stay strong.

Anders than realized the gang was still there, but had a higher chance of falling off the mountain. He grabbed them from behind and pushed them behind him, hoping it would help a thing. 'Anders!' Ty yelled relieved. 'Don't be happy yet.' Anders said bitterly and moved his head away when the wind got stronger. Axl felt like crying and Mike noticed. He shuffled towards Axl and once he had reached him, he bend forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead: 'It's gonna be alright, Axl. I won't let anything happen to you.' Bombur started screaming and Anders head snapped up. Their part was about to crash into another part of the mountain. Anders' eyes widened and he then closed them, waiting for the crash. He suddenly felt himself falling forward and hitting the ground.

Thorin, Kili and the other dwarfs watched in horror as the others crashed into the mountain. 'NOOO!' Thorin shouted and felt Kili clinging on him. He looked at his youngest nephew and wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping him close to him. 'FILI!' Kili cried out. Their part stopped moving and they could rush over to the fallen dwarfs. Once they reached them, Kili let go of Thorin and ran to the dwarfs, looking for Anders. 'Fili!' Kili exclaimed in relief and rushed over to the side of his brother. He helped him up and gave him a hug: 'Are you alright?! Are you hurt?' Anders smiled and squeezed Kili: 'I'm alright, Kee. Oh, how I'm happy to hug you.'

The gang shook their heads and carefully got up. It was still pouring rain, but the mountain had stopped moving. 'Is everyone alright? No injuries?' Mike asked worried, looking at them. They all nodded. 'We're alright.' Olaf assured. Mike's head suddenly snapped up: 'Where is Anders? Where is Anders?!' Ty's face suddenly grimaced in panic when they couldn't find him. They heard Kili yelling his name and found him helping up Anders. They sighed in relief, finding out he was unharmed. They cringed a bit when they heard Thorin's voice. 'FILI!' They looked up and saw Anders falling into the arms of Thorin, who couldn't seem to let go of him. 'They do care about him. It's not just to bug us..' Stacey whispered.

As soon as Thorin had Anders back into his arms, he didn't let go of him anymore. So much had happened to Anders, he couldn't protect him over the last couple of years. Since the moment he saw him again, he swore to keep him safe. For a moment, he thought he had lost him. Anders was shaking a bit in his arms. He kept strong for Kili, but in the arms of his uncle, he couldn't keep it together anymore. 'It's alright, Fili. It's, it's alright. You're safe now.' Thorin whispered in his ear and kissed him on the top of his head.

Anders smiled in relief at his uncle and suddenly heard a scream. Scared it was Kili, Anders swung around, feeling his brother instinct poking in his stomach. He saw Kili standing a bit further and rushed over to him. 'What is it, Kili?!' Anders asked worried. 'That wasn't me, Fee. Bofur is hanging on the cliff!' Kili said, panicking. Anders immediately rushed over to the cliff and reached out his hand: 'Grab it, Bofur!' With the help of Dwalin, Anders lifted up Bofur and got him back into safety.

Once he was back on the ground again, Bifur threw his arms around his brother and squeezed him into his chest. Bombur, their cousin, did the same thing. 'Don't ever scare us like that again. Are you alright?' Bombur asked. Bofur nodded: 'Well that could have been worse.' He said, being the ever so optimistic one. Thorin sighed in relief, seeing all his men were unharmed. 'Where are our prisoners?' Thorin asked, trying to get over the loud noises of the wind, the rain. Of the storm. 'Over there!' Dori yelled and got them back on their feet. 'We have to hide for this weather! Or it will get worse!' Thorin yelled. 'This is no thunder storm, it's a thunder battle! They have stopped now, but if we don't hurry, they will start again!' Balin yelled, checking if Dwalin was alright.

'Find shelter! Now!' Thorin yelled and went on front of the company. 'Over there! I see a cave from here!' Anders yelled, pulling Kili close to him. 'Come on! Get to that cave!' Thorin yelled and let his men go first. He counted them and pushed the gang forward. 'Kili! Fili! Stay close to me from now on!' Thorin pulled his nephews close to him and together they fought their way through to the storm to get to the cave.


	14. Untold Tales, Unspoken History

Gaia was one of the first ones to get into the cave. She just experienced the scariest thing in her life. She was lucky enough not to be on the part of Anders, but she was scared as hell. She was unnoticeable the entire time, trying not to get any attention. And she succeeded. Nobody looked at her, only Ori, who had to make sure she was alright, that she was still with them. He was the one that helped her through the storm. And she was very grateful for that.

Once she spotted Ori, she went over to him. 'Ori, right?' She asked and Ori nodded. 'Thanks. Thanks for helping me out of this horrible weather.' She gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. Ori started blushing and his brother Dori and Nori, who watched, started grinning. 'Look at our little Ori, finally getting himself a proper woman.' Dori grinned and ruffled his little brother's hair. Gaia laughed and walked away from him. Ori lay his hand on his cheek and started smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Thorin was the last one to enter the cave. He had Kili and Anders safely tucked under his arms and checked if everyone was there. 'Stay together, alright? Or close to another dwarf, but don't stand here all alone.' Thorin told the two before rushing off to arrange some stuff. Anders gave Kili a hug before sitting down. 'Fili, are you alright? Your face is as white as a sheet.' Kili stated a bit worried, looking at his brother, waiting for respond. 'I, I'm alright. I think. This was the worst thing I've ever experienced. I thought I was going to die.' Anders said, looking down in shame. 'Oh Fili. It's alright. You've been away so long. You're not used to it all.' Kili wrapped his arms around his big brother. 'You don't actually mean you've been through this all?' Anders asked worried.<p>

Kili looked down: 'I have faced trouble, but never something like this. Mother won't be happy with uncle now.' 'Mother. Kili, our mother doesn't know I'm back.' Anders suddenly remembered. 'Don't worry about that, Fili. We will get back home. And once we get back home, mother will be very glad to see you back.' Kili said. 'I don't even know what she looks like, Kili.' Anders said, feeling guilty. 'Mother is the most beautiful woman you will ever meet. She is strong, brave and very caring.' 'Do you think she will like me?' Anders asked worried. Kili smiled: 'She loves you, Fili. Even when you weren't there. She has her times where she starts crying because she misses you. You don't need to worry about that, brother. She will adore you. I can promise you that.' Anders smiled: 'Mother has done a great job on raising you.' Kili smiled with pride: 'And she would have done the same with you.' Anders looked outside. The thunder got heavier and rain was still pouring down. He sighed.

'When are going home, Mike? I don't like this anymore.' Axl whined. They had been sat down in corner of the cave. 'Axl, if I knew, I would tell you.' Mike snapped. 'I can't believe this is the life Anders chooses for. Constantly on the road can't be fun.' Zeb said. 'I don't think they are constantly on the road, Olaf. They still have a home. At least, I hope.' Ty said. 'But this can't be life. It's horrible. And constant danger.' Stacey said, getting a bit fed up with the weather. Nobody responded to that statement. They were all just hoping they would get home soon.

'Uncle, when can we continue our trip?' Anders asked, sitting next to the sleeping Kili. Thorin looked outside: 'Soon. The weather should calm down soon.' Anders sighed and looked down. Thorin looked at his nephew and sat down next to him: 'My kin, is something wrong?' That grabbed the attention of the gang, who didn't sit too far away from the duo. They looked at the two and listened as the two spoke.

Anders' gaze didn't move and he said: 'I'm sorry, uncle. For everything. I am so sorry.' Thorin sighed: 'Oh Fili.' He wrapped his arms around Anders and said: 'Why do you feel guilty?' 'Because I wasn't here. You didn't get the chance to watch me grow up, I was ripped out of your life. And then all of a sudden, I'm back again. Like nothing has happened. I ruined your life.' 'You did not. Fili, I was so relieved and shocked when I saw your face again. I feel guilty. I feel guilty for not being there for you. I should have prevented it from happening to you. I feel extremely gutted that I wasn't there on your journey to become an adult. I didn't have the chance to watch your first steps, to hear your first words. And Kili. Poor Kili didn't get the chance to grow up with his brother.' 'That's what makes me feel guilty, uncle. I wasn't there for him. And for the majority of my life, I didn't know about both of you.' Anders' eyes filled with sadness and Thorin pulled him into a big bear hug.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and all the dwarfs were sleeping, except for Kili and Thorin. Thorin had second watch and Kili simply couldn't sleep. The gang also didn't sleep. They couldn't, not in the cave, tied up and wet.<p>

Thorin stared into the night and watched as the stars sparkled in the darkness of the cold night. One star was sparkling more than the others. Durin was watching over them. It was full moon and Thorin remembered how all the older dwarfs told Kili stories about werewolves and proper scared him. Thorin grinned when he remembered how he got angry at them, for scaring the little Kili. 'Dis.' Thorin got ripped out of his thoughts and he snapped his head around, hearing that name. 'Who said that?' he asked. 'M-Me.' Thorin looked at their prisoners and got up. 'What did you just say?' he asked, getting closer to them. 'Dis.' Mike said again. 'That was Anders his first word. Dis.' Thorin's eyes widened in shock and for a moment he froze. Kili got up and walked over to his uncle: 'Uncle, what is it?' 'Dis..' was all Thorin said. Kili looked at him: 'What? Is something wrong with mother?' he asked a bit worried. Thorin turned to Kili: 'Dis… Anders knew. Anders knew his mother's name..' 'We, we never knew what he meant by that.' Mike said soft. 'Dis… Dis is the name of his mother…' Thorin whispered.

'Uncle, what on earth is the matter?' Kili asked, wanting to know what was going on. Thorin sat down and looked up at Kili: 'Kili, all this time.. All this time, your brother wasn't completely lost. His first word, it was Dis.' Kili's eyes widened in shock: 'Really?! Uncle, did he really say that?! That's great news! He did remember something! Deep down, he knew!' he exclaimed excited. 'Keep it down, Kili. Your brother and the others are sleeping and do not want to wake them up.' Thorin warned Kili. 'Sorry.' Kili apologized and sat down next to his uncle.

'His first steps were wobbly. He couldn't keep himself steady. He kept on falling over. It got so bad that we actually had to help him with his first steps.' Mike continued. Kili grinned a little, picturing a little Fili falling over while trying to walk. 'Why are you telling us this?' Thorin asked, turning serious. Mike sighed: 'We, we want you to know. You need to know what happened in Anders' life. You need to know these kind of things. We accept that Anders' wants to stay here, so I might as well tell you some stories of his life.' 'You are still willing to do that?' 'You deserve to know. You take much better care of him.' Mike said in a low voice. 'What else do we need to know?' 'When Anders just got his god powers, he got stuck in a tree, trying to use his Bragi god powers on a bird.' Ty said, making Kili laugh. Thorin smiled at Kili, happy to see Kili smiling.

'When he was six, he broke his tooth while playing football.' Axl said, still with trembling voice. 'That tooth is alright now, I hope?' Thorin asked. Mike looked down: 'We never fixed it. We, we told him to man up and get over it.' 'He was six! How can you tell such a young boy to man up!' Thorin snapped angry. 'I told you, you take much better care of him.' 'I, I a-actually have some pictures of young Anders. If you like to see them.' Olaf spoke up. 'How can you still have pictures of him?' Axl asked a bit surprised. 'I'm an oracle, I might need them sometimes. Anyhow, I can show you if you want?' Kili looked at Thorin, who sighed: 'Where are they?' 'On my phone.' Olaf sighed. 'On your what?' Thorin asked. Kili thought about it for a minute: 'A phone. Is that the same thing as a cell phone? Anders explained to me what a cell phone is, uncle. But you can only talk through it to people who are miles away.' 'You can also save pictures on them.' Olaf said. 'Where is your, phone?' Thorin asked, still not sure about it. 'In, my pocket.' Olaf sighed a bit frustrated. Thorin got up and got the phone himself. Kili immediately came closer.

'How does this thing work?' Thorin asked. 'Press that big button.' Olaf said. Kili pressed it and the phone went on. The two backed away in surprise when the light got into their faces but got close again. 'Do you see that flower?' Olaf asked. 'Click on it.' 'Just, click on it?' Kili asked confused. Olaf nodded. Kili did as he was told and a few folders appeared.

'Which one contains pictures of Fili?' Thorin asked. 'It's called 'Anders'.' Olaf said. 'Where?! What is this for foolish language?' Thorin tried to figure out which one said Anders. Olaf looked at the two confused dwarfs: 'It's the upper left one.' 'This one?' Kili convinced his uncle to show it to him and Olaf nodded.

Thorin clicked on it and hundreds of pictures of young Anders appeared. Thorin clicked on a random one. He got a bit teary eyes, looking at a little version of Anders. Kili peaked over Thorin's shoulder and giggled a bit. 'Fili looks so little.' 'He's got already long hair.' Thorin whispered. Kili knew that the hair was important to dwarfs. It was their pride. The hair was a clear sign Anders belonged to the dwarfs. 'He was seven years old in that picture.' Mike spoke up. Thorin looked up for a second and focused back on the picture. That was his Fili. He hated it that he wasn't there for him at that age.

He scrolled further. 'What's this?' Kili asked, looking at the picture. It was a younger version of Anders. 'That's at our home. It was a hot summer day and Anders refused to leave the house. While I took that picture, Anders was giving a rant about how he was going to stay inside. He was just two years old.' Mike said. Thorin sighed: 'He already had the tempter of a dwarf then.' Kili looked at his uncle and felt his pain. He felt just as guilty as his uncle. He wished Anders had grown up next to him. He didn't like it that he had to watch Anders' life through pictures. Thorin suddenly stopped.

'What, is this?' Thorin asked. Olaf sighed: 'That was the first time Anders refused to cut his hair. He felt like he had to let it grow.' 'A real dwarf never cuts of his hair.' Thorin beamed a little with pride. In the picture Anders was a teenager. He had long, curly hair and a feisty look on his face, ready to face the world.

Thorin looked up at them and saw their faces. He felt anger rise in his chest again: 'You made him cut of his hair, didn't you?' 'We had no idea!' Axl whimpered. 'Uncle, please.' Kili begged and Thorin just sniffed in anger. He looked at the last picture, the most recent picture of Anders Johnson, who was now Fili, sister-son of Thorin. 'Uncle, his hair.' Kili gasped a little. Thorin looked in a bit of shock at the picture. The long hair was gone and was replaced with a short haircut. Thorin sighed and stood up. He put the phone back in Olaf's pocket: 'I say thank you for this. Now, sleep. It's late and tomorrow we leave early.' 'Without protesting, the gang went to sleep. Kili looked at his uncle. It was a lot to take it, it was the same for him. He saw his brother's life, flashing in front of his eyes. It was weird. 'Kili, go to sleep. You need rest.' Thorin said and Kili walked back to his brother. Thorin sighed and looked up at the stars. He looked down again and let out a deep sigh. He sat down against a rock and tried to go to sleep.


	15. An Unpleasant Meetup

'Fili, wake up, We're leaving in a minute.' Kili shook Anders' shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. 'What?' Anders slowly opened his eyes. 'Uncle says we're about to leave. Get up.' Kili said. 'I'm coming. Get Minty ready.' Anders said and sat up straight. 'Why do I need to do that?' Kili asked. 'Kili, I don't know about you, but if we are leaving in a minute, it would be handy if Minty was ready on time. I still need to get myself ready.' Anders told his brother. Kili grinned and stuck out his tongue at him. Anders rolled his eyes and Kili took off. Anders grinned and got up. He redid his braids and put on his boots. He then walked over to Kili to help him get the pony ready.

'Listen, we are heading towards the east. The chances to come across orcs are there the lowest. If we leave now, the distance between us and them will get bigger.' Thorin said and got on his horse.

Gaia climbed behind Ori. The first part she had sat behind Gloin, but that wasn't really what she liked. Ori was a nice fella and had made sure she got safe into the cave. Ori didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. Gaia smiled at him: 'Thanks, Ori. Again, you're my guarding angel.' Ori blushed: 'It's alright.'

The gang was already sat on their horses. Still tied up, but they were there. Thorin looked behind him, checking if everybody was there. When he saw they were complete, he gave the sign and everybody started walking.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful journey. After they had walked for a while, Kili spoke up: 'Fili, I have seen pictures of you. Pictures from when you were little.' Anders swung around: 'How? Who showed you those?' Kili giggled a bit at how offended Anders sounded: 'They showed me.' Kili pointed to the gang. 'Kili! I told you not to come close to them!' Anders exclaimed. 'They didn't do something to you, right?' 'Calm down, Fee. Uncle was there as well.' Kili assured him. 'Uncle has seen them as well?' Anders sighed frustrated. 'Yeah.' 'Great. Which did they show you?' 'One where you are at your old home, two years old. You were giving a rant about how you weren't gonna leave the house?' Kili said, looking at Anders.<p>

Anders looked up at the sky, he remembered that. It was in the middle of summer and he thought it was too hot to go outside. 'That I remember, yes.' Anders spoke up. 'And one where you had long hair. It made uncle happy, seeing you already had long hair back then.' Kili said. 'Yeah, I don't know. It felt right. But then I had to cut it off again.' Anders said. Kili grinned: 'You've got it back now, right?' Anders laughed.

All of a sudden, the group stopped moving. Growling was not far from them. 'What was that? Were that wolves?' Anders asked. 'That were wargs..' Kili whispered. 'What does that mean?' Anders asked, not liking it. Thorin quickly turned around and yelled: 'TURN AROUND! THE ORCS ARE CLOSE!' Anders' eyes widened: 'Shit.' 'Come on, Fili! We need to get out of here!' Kili yelled. All the dwarfs turned around and rushed away. Gaia clung her arms around Ori as they quickly turned around. Kili did the same to Anders. The gang was feeling scared again. Not knowing what orcs were.

While they were trying to escape, Anders looked up and gasped. Ugly creatures were running not far above them. They had axes and were riding on wolfs, only a lot bigger and a lot more dangerous. Anders made his pony ride faster and they flew away. He heard the orcs yelling things in a weird language and started to feel nervous.

'NO!' Thorin suddenly screamed. Kili and Anders looked up and saw the way was hindered. All the dwarfs had to stop and jumped off their ponies. 'If we can't escape, we have to face them and fight.' Thorin said and got his sword ready. Kili grabbed his bow and Anders grabbed his dagger. The gang didn't move. They had no ability to fight.

'Well, well.' A voice suddenly said. Anders' eyes widened. A group of orcs stood in front of them, one was bigger than the others. 'The family is complete again.' The bigger orc said. 'Leave.' Thorin warned. 'Ah come on, we can have some fun, can't we?' Anders looked at Thorin, who kept quiet. Suddenly the orcs jumped on top of them. They pushed the dwarfs down and started a fight. 'Kili!' Anders yelled and dug his dagger into the orc that had attacked his little brother. 'Are you alright?' Anders asked worried as the orc fell down dead. Kili nodded and yelled: 'Look out!' Anders turned around and saw an orc raising his sword. And arrow flew past his head and hit the orc. Anders turned back and found Kili with his bow and arrow. 'Thanks, brother.' Anders said and they both jumped back into the fight.

* * *

><p>The gang had fallen of their ponies and lay on the ground, hiding for the orcs. They watched in horror as the dwarfs were fighting them off. 'Mike!' Ty hissed and kicked him in the shin. Mike wanted to swear but saw what Ty meant. The big orc was walking up to Anders and before they could do anything, he had grabbed him.<p>

Anders was struggling against the grip of the orc, but it didn't help. 'Long time since we met for the first time.' The orc whispered in his ear. Anders froze: 'A-Are you, Azog?' 'So, they've told you about me.' Without another word, Azog dragged Anders to his warg and stopped. He grabbed him tighter and yelled: 'STOP!'

The dwarfs turned around and gasped. 'NOOO!' Kili screamed and wanted to run closer, but Thorin stopped him. 'What are you planning on doing with him?' Thorin asked, steaming in anger now. 'That are questions that shouldn't be asked. We are leaving you now. But next time, you will be killed.' Azog said and threw Anders over his warg.

All the orcs rushed back to their warg and took off. Azog shot them one last glance. 'YOU LET GO OF MY NEPHEW!' Thorin now screamed and rushed over to Azog. But Azog took off and Thorin ran after him. When he realized it was too late, he fell down on his knees. Kili was in shock. He didn't have the ability to speak and his eyes were as wide as possible. 'Fili… Not you…' Kili whispered and felt arms wrapping around him. Thorin had rushed over to him and was hugging him. 'Uncle, what now? We won't let them harm Fili, right?' Kili whispered, almost crying. 'No, no, of course not. They already took him away once. I won't let that happen again. They won't ever come near him after I'm done with them.' Thorin whispered, looking up.

Gaia was in utter shock. Anders was kidnapped, right in front of her eyes. That wasn't supposed to happen. She turned around to the gang. Mike was frozen. Ty was frozen. Axl was frozen. They were all frozen.

'Not Anders, not Anders. Those fucking monsters. No..' Mike hissed angry and worried. 'Anders is kidnapped… Why is this happening?' Ty asked frustrated. 'We are going after them now. No time wasting. Get on the ponies. I don't care about anything, I want him back safe. Come on!' Thorin yelled and everybody cried out battle cries. They jumped on their horses and threw the gang on them as well. They raced away and Kili now sat on his own. But he rode next to Thorin, who was now done with the world.


	16. Fraction of a Second

'Let go of me!' Anders yelled while being dragged through halls of the orcs castle. Not listening to him, the orcs dragged him further and threw him into a big room. Anders gave them a offended glare and looked up. He quickly stood up when he saw Azog, sitting in a throne.

'The prince has returned. After so many years. What happened? What made you come back?' Azog spoke up. 'I just got back. I didn't even know about this place before I got here.' Anders hissed angry.

'Oh really? Had you forgotten about it? Had you forgotten about poor uncle Thorin?' Anders' head snapped up, hearing his uncle's name. 'Or about the baby? About your baby brother. Kili, isn't it?' Anders started steaming. 'Such a fine young boy. Handsome and a pretty face.' 'You stay away from him.' Anders hissed between his teeth. 'Unfortunately, I will. Because you are the reason why. We didn't come for him, we came for you. Now you are back, Thorin will be much more protective than he already was. He will come and we will finally have the chance to get his head on a stick. Where it belongs.' Azog said. 'You don't touch uncle Thorin!' Anders yelled. Azog grinned: 'We won't, we won't. Until he gets here, we have all our time for you.' Anders gulped.

* * *

><p>'Thorin- Sssh!' Thorin cut off Dori. They had found the place where the orcs kept Anders. They had followed them on a safe distance and just found the wargs, standing outside.<p>

'Thorin-'What?' Thorin turned around to Dori, who sat behind him. 'We still have a slight problem. The prisoners. Leaving them outside will only make it more difficult. And if we take them inside, we have to drag them along as they are tied up.' Dori whispered. 'What are you trying to say?' Thorin asked. Gaia looked at Dori. 'We need to untie them. It's the safest for us all.' Dori said. 'No, it's not. Not for Kili. I won't do it.' Thorin said firm.

'W-We won't. We won't harm him, e-especially not because you are here.' Mike said in a teeny voice. Thorin turned to him: 'How do I know? You came out of nowhere and harassed Fili. Than you hurt him and to top it off, you kidnap Kili. I cannot trust you.' 'W-We understand that, b-but now w-we can't do anything.' Ty said. 'Thorin, it's the safest. I'll keep a careful watch on Kili. I suppose you will as well, but so do I.' Balin spoke up. Thorin sighed dramatically and frustrated: 'Alright. But only for Fili's safety.' Thorin said, against his will.

The gang sighed in relief when the dwarfs silently untied them. 'No tricks or I swear I will end you.' Dwalin warned. They nodded quickly and rushed over to Gaia. She looked at them and back again. 'Gaia, we are extremely sorry. For everything that has happened.' Axl tried. 'Not now, Axl. I don't know if you noticed, but we are kinda in a sticky situation here. Can you save that crap for later? Thanks.' Gaia responded and crawled a bit closer to the dwarfs. Axl sighed and looked at the others. 'Later, Axl. Later.' Mike said.

'Come on, we have to get inside.' Thorin hissed. 'How do we distract those monsters?' Nori asked. Kili grabbed a little stone and threw it over the Wargs. The wargs heard the little stone falling and walked over to the noise. 'Well done, come on.' Thorin patted Kili on his shoulders and took the lead. They sneaked inside the stone castle and hid behind the first rock they found. 'Duck!' Bombur hissed when he heard noises coming not far from them. They ducked and peaked over the stone. The dwarfs had to stop Thorin from jumping up. There walked Azog. And not far behind him, were two orcs, dragging Anders along.

Anders was struggling but they keep on pushing him forward. Azog stopped, right in front of the dwarfs. 'My young prince, if you don't stop struggling, I will end you here and now. I just started liking you.' Azog got close to him, but Anders turned away his face. 'Keep moving. And make sure he gets there in one piece.' Azog ordered and continued walking. 'Come on, move.' An orc said and against his will, Anders started walking again.

Thorin was steaming: 'Azog! I am going to end his life, once and for all. He came too close to Fili.' Mike and the others were about as angry as Thorin. 'My young prince?' Axl asked again. 'Does it matter now? Did you see the way that thing treated Anders? I am not having that. That's not happening on my watch.' Ty hissed. 'He may be an annoying prick, but this is not what I had planned in my head.' 'Can you three shut up? And please, stop calling Fili those names! We get it, alright?' Nori snapped quietly at them. They looked down and mumbled a little 'sorry'. 'After them, we cannot lose them.' Thorin hissed and ran away, soon followed by Kili, who wasn't gonna wait for the others to come. The dwarfs checked if the coast was clear and jumped up as well. Gaia stayed close to Ori. The gang quickly ran after them, trying not to lose them.

'What the hell do you want from me?!' Anders yelled, being thrown to the ground. He hit it with his knees and hands and looked down. 'How many times do we need to tell you that?! You are the long last nephew of Thorin Oakenshield! He will come to rescue you in no time, and then we have the chance to properly chop of his head!' Azog yelled. Anders looked up, angry look in his eyes. 'Bring him to me.' Azog demanded. An orc roughly grabbed Anders from behind and dragged him up to Azog. 'Go.' The orc immediately left and Azog got close to Anders: 'You will get hurt if he doesn't hurry up, you know that right?' Anders only gave him an angry glance. 'Look down.' Azog suddenly said. 'What?' Anders asked confused. 'Look down, I said!' Azog shouted and grabbed Anders' hair from behind.

* * *

><p>'Look down.' Azog suddenly ordered. The dwarfs and gang shared confused glances, just as Anders. 'What?' Anders asked. Thorin looked furious at Azog, just like Kili. 'What the fuck does he mean?' Olaf asked. 'Look down, I said!' Azog suddenly shouted and grabbed Anders from behind. 'Oh, that fucker is dead.' Mike hissed furious. Azog forced Anders to look down. The throne of Azog stood on a higher platform. 'High, isn't it? I will throw you down if you don't listen to me.'<p>

'YOU STEP AWAY FROM MY NEPHEW!' Thorin suddenly shouted and jumped up. Orcs started running to him, but Thorin was furious and cut all their heads off. 'AZOG! FILI HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ALL! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!' Thorin screamed. 'You're here already? You see that Fili, he's here already. Where is the rest of the scum?' Azog smirked, still holding Anders. The dwarfs and gang stood up and rushed over to Thorin's side. 'You let go of my brother!' Kili yelled angry. 'And who are you to talk to me like that, prick?' Azog asked. Thorin's face got redder by the second: 'YOU LET GO OF FILI RIGHT NOW!' 'OR WHAT?!' Azog challenged. 'Just please! Don't harm him!' Axl begged. 'Mm, maybe this will help.' Azog suddenly lifted up Anders. 'PUT ME DOWN!' Anders yelled in panic. 'NO! FILI!' Kili yelled. 'LET GO OF HIM!' Mike screamed. 'Alright, because you ask so nicely.' With that, Azog dropped Anders. Anders couldn't get a hold of anything and started screaming. 'NOO! FILI!'


	17. Shattered into Pieces

**Yeah, it's a short one, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be bigger, I promise:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anders was dropped and was falling down. He tried to reach for things to get a hold of, but there was nothing but air. All he could hear was Thorin screaming, Kili panicking and yes, the gang panicking as well. He slightly turned his head, only to see Mike running forward towards him. He turned back and saw he was about to hit the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the crash that never came.<p>

'NOO! ANDERS!' Mike screamed and ran forward. Anders was about to crash and Mike flew forward. He was afraid he wouldn't make it, but he suddenly felt something heavy landing in his arms. He got him. Mike opened his eyes and saw he had caught Anders, who lay on his back in his arms. Anders was in full shock mode. 'O My Fucking-Anders, Anders, can you hear me?!' Mike lay him down on the ground and heard an explosion of anger behind him. Azog and other orcs had attacked and the gang managed to stay out of it and rushed over to Mike and Anders. 'Holy Hell! Anders! You dick, you fucking- 'Stacey! Shut the fuck up! There is absolutely no need for this!' Mike exclaimed. 'Anders? Anders, are you alright?' Ty asked worried, bending down.

Anders finally dared to open his eyes. He looked up and saw his brothers, Stacey, Olaf and Zeb, bended over him. 'What?' Anders asked confused. 'Anders! Oh hell, are you alright?!' Mike wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. 'Mate, please. Please tell us you're alright.' Axl asked, panic mode. 'I'm alive.. I did not crash!' Anders inspected his entire body to check if he didn't have any injuries. He looked up at Mike, who could breathe properly again. 'You, you saved my life, Mike. Thank you.' He said and gave Mike a smile. A smile Mike had been waiting for since the day he lost him. Since they got here. 'It was nothing. You are still my little brother, aren't you?' Mike said and ruffled Anders' long hair. 'FILI!' Anders' head snapped up and saw Kili rushing over to him. Anders jumped up and ran to Kili.

The brother flew each other in the arms and Anders didn't let go of Kili for a while. He was so happy he could hug him after almost knocking on death's door. 'Fili, Fili, Oh my Durin. You're alright!' Kili cried out and buried his head in in Anders' shoulder. Anders pulled Kili closer and whispered: 'I am so glad I am. I couldn't go. Not if I didn't have the chance to hug you, Kili.' He felt how Kili buried his head a little deeper and squeezed him.

'Fili.. Oh by the day of Durin, my kin!' Anders let go of Kili and Thorin immediately wrapped his arms around him. 'Oh, my kin. My kin. I almost lost you for a second time. My kin, I am so sorry. This should not have happened to you.' Thorin pulled Anders closer and Anders was now the one to bury his head. Thorin gave him a kiss on the forehead and suddenly turned around to kill an orc. 'Kin, we have to save this for when we are safe again. Stay close to me, I won't let them touch you again.' Thorin said.

Anders nodded and turned to Kili, who shot an arrow through an orc's head. 'What about Kili?' Anders asked worried. 'You can see he manages perfectly fine. And, I will still keep a close eye on him. Don't you worry about that. But you, you stay here next to me.' Thorin said and wrapped one arm protectively around Anders. Anders immediately felt comfortable and Thorin started slaying orcs. Anders grabbed his own sword as well and did as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Gaia was staying close to Ori. Despite the fact he wasn't really the best fighter, she felt safe with him. 'Ori, look out!' she yelled and pushed an orc away from him. Ori turned around and saw the orc getting up. He gulped and grabbed his catapult. It didn't help. Ori yelped and grabbed Gaia: 'I'm sorry I can't protect you.' He whispered. 'It's alright.' She whispered back and together they ran away, the orc following.<p>

The gang was still sitting on the ground, watching how Thorin and Kili both squeezed Anders close to them again. Their love and affection for Anders was really showing and the all started to feel guilty for the way they behaved. Even Stacey. Anders seemed a lot closer with these people than he ever was with one of them. They got ripped out of their thought by Gaia and Ori rushing past them, an orc not far from them. 'Gaia!' Axl exclaimed and jumped up. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Mike hissed. 'Saving my friend.' Axl said and jumped between Gaia & Ori and the orc.

'Stop! In the name of Odin!' Axl yelled. 'Not helping! They don't have gods here!' Ty yelled and Axl gulped: 'Oh my.' The orc growled and wanted to grab Axl, but Anders was faster. He ran towards them and dug his sword into the orc. The orc fell down and in that process, Anders cut off his head. Anders looked up at Axl: 'You alright?' Axl nodded in shock: 'I guess so. Thanks, Anders.' Anders gave him a nod. 'Fili! Come here!' Thorin yelled, fighting of an orc. Anders quickly ran back to his uncle, killing an orc on his path.

'We are so not gonna make it out alive.' Ty whispered. 'How would you know that?' Zeb asked, hiding a bit behind Stacey. 'We have nothing to defend ourselves!' Ty hissed and right that second an orc walked up to them, sword raised above his head. 'We are dead meat.' Olaf sighed and they crawled closer together. Suddenly a battle cry came from behind them and an arrow flew past their ears. It hit the orc in the middle of his head and he fell back.

They turned around and found Kili. 'You, you saved us! I thought you hated us!' Mike exclaimed, getting up. 'You saved Fili, I cannot ask for more. You are still not my favorite people, but I respect the way you now treat Fili. The way it's supposed to be.' Kili answered, giving them a friendly nod. 'Thanks mate, that's really, really kind of you to say.' Mike said. 'Come on, I'll get you to the others.' Kili said and ran back to the battlefield. The gang quickly followed.

The fighting went on for another hour, but it didn't matter. The orcs were overpowering them and were stronger than the dwarfs. At one point it got all too much and the orcs won the little battle. Azog sent out a few orcs to take the dwarfs to the cells. They were struggling, trying to escape, but it didn't help.

* * *

><p>'I demand you to let us go!' Thorin yelled, being dragged towards the cells at the dungeon. The orcs only laughed at him and had reached the cells. They opened up one and threw Thorin inside, soon followed by the other dwarfs. Except for Anders. Anders was thrown in a separate cell, at the other side of the hall. The gang got thrown into a separate one as well, but Gaia was still amongst the dwarfs.<p>

'You can't do this!' Gloin exclaimed. 'Yes, we can.' One orc said and started laughing. They threw the doors shut and walked off. 'Great. Just great.' Mike muttered. 'What's gonna happen?' Zeb asked scared. 'How am I supposed to know that?' Mike said, leaning against the wall.

'Gaia? Are you alright?' Axl asked, looking at the other cell. 'No, I'm not. I'm in a cell, captured by orcs. How am I supposed to be okay, Axl?' Gaia asked frustrated. Axl looked down and a pang of guilt went through Gaia. 'I'm sorry, I'm just scared. Sorry Axl.' 'It's alright, I know you're feeling scared.' Axl answered and sat down next to Mike. Ty stood at the bars, looking over at Anders. He was worried as hell about him. First he was captured and kidnapped by the orcs, now he was thrown into a cell, all alone. Separated from his family. He wanted to hold Anders close to him, telling him it was going to be alright. Ty never felt that way, but all of sudden he did.

'Fili! Fili, are you alright?' Kili jumped up and grabbed the bars, trying to reach for his brother. Fili jolted up and reached for Kili as well. 'Kee, I'm fine. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?' Kili shook his head: 'Luckily they didn't. Fili, I don't like this. They won't kill us, right?' 'Kili, I don't know. I hope they won't. I won't let them come near to you.' Kili got joined by Thorin: ' For all we know they are only keeping us hostage, I won't allow them to kill any of my men. Especially not you two. Why did they have to separate you from us?' 'I don't know uncle, but it feels wrong.' Anders said, leaning against the bars. 'Fili, I'm gonna get you out of there. I promise. I'm gonna get you and Kili and the others safely out of here.' Thorin said, checking on Kili. Fili gave him a smile, but deep down he was scared and worried. What was going to happen now?


	18. Torture to All

**A big thanks to everyone who's reading this, it means a lot:) Please, please, please review for me! If you want something to happen in the story, tell me and I might put it in:) Again, please review! Thanks:)**

* * *

><p>Stuck. Anders was stuck. Again. Just when he thought he was free from the orcs, it went the wrong way again. But now he was with the company. With Kili, Thorin. And his old family and friends. On one side, he hated that. They got sucked into his problems and now they were captured as well. On the other side, this did mean he wasn't alone this time. And that kind of calmed him down a bit. At least some people would speak up when they grabbed him.<p>

Anders was leaning against the wall of his cell. It was night and the company was sleeping. Or at least trying. Kili was asleep, luckily. Having Kili in this mess was a nightmare for Anders. His little brother got into danger and that was what Anders was trying to avoid since the moment he hugged Kili for the first time. Thorin lay next to Kili, restless in his sleep. Anders sighed, Thorin wouldn't rest till they got free. Not even in his sleep. Anders closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 'Anders. Hey, Anders, are you awake?' Anders opened his eyes when he heard his name being whispered.

He straightened himself and looked through the bars: 'Who said that?' 'Me.' Anders turned his head and found Mike sitting in front of the bars on the ground. 'Look, if you're going to insult me for working you into this mess, I'm sorry, I-'No, Anders. I'm not.' Mike interrupted Anders. Anders looked at Mike: 'You're not?' Mike shook his head: 'No, this isn't your fault, Anders.' 'In some kind of way, it is.' Anders said and leaned against the bars. 'Those bastards kidnapped you, it's not like you wanted to go along with them.' Mike said. Anders didn't respond.

'Anders, I'm sorry. I am so extremely sorry.' Anders turned his head to Mike: 'For what?' Mike looked at the ground: 'For everything. For insulting you, for harassing you, for kidnapping your little brother. For disturbing your new life here.' Anders looked at Mike. 'For coming here.' Mike finished. 'If we didn't come, none of this would have happened.'

'Whoa, it would have happened at some point. Thorin wants Erebor back, the Lonely Mountain. At some point or another, we would have left that camp to go search for Erebor. And at some point this would have happened.' Anders said. 'So you're not angry with us?' Ty joined, sitting next to Mike. 'I didn't say that. Eventhough you can't help it that this has happened, you were still the cause of kidnapping Kili. I won't ever forgive you that. And you were indeed still the cause of disturbing the company. Don't think I will just laugh about it, you insulted nearly the entire camp, including my uncle and baby brother.' Anders said, crossing his arms.

Mike and Ty looked down. 'We are sorry, Anders. So, so sorry. I feel so bad for doing that all, I can't believe I actually did it. I can't believe we actually kidnapped, Kili. I feel so bad about it. Believe me when I say we are all sorry.' Mike said. Anders looked at them and sighed: 'I'm willing to no longer stay mad at you. But only if you promise me one thing: don't ever do this to me and my family. Ever again.' Ty and Mike smiled in relief. 'We promise, Anders. I'm glad we can finally talk to each other again.' Mike said happy. Anders cracked a smile at him.

There was a brief moment of silence. 'You're not coming home with us, are you?' Ty asked a bit sad. Anders nodded at them 'I'm sorry, but this is where I feel home now. You banned me, you were always angry at me, making me think I was a burden. I don't have that feeling here. And, now I know about Kili, I can't leave. If I left, he would be broken, I know that. He had to miss me basically his whole life, I can't leave him again. And well, I love him. I love him so much. I can't miss him. I don't know what to do without him now. I'm sorry, guys.' Ty and Mike nodded a bit sad. 'We understand. I'm sorry for almost making you come with us.' Mike said.

All of a sudden, Axl and Olaf appeared next to him. Anders gave them a smile. 'Did we miss something?' Olaf asked. 'Anders.' Ty didn't have to say more. Olaf and Axl smiled widely at Anders. 'Anders, I'm so sorry, I really am.' Axl said quickly.

Anders grinned a bit: 'It's okay, Axl. I won't be staying mad at you all anymore.' 'Really? Oh, thank you!' Axl exclaim-whispered. 'Anders, now that we can talk properly again. Can I ask you something?' Olaf asked. Anders nodded. 'Do you love Kili and Thorin more than us?' All the Johnsons looked at Anders.

Anders sighed and looked at them: 'How can I say that without being cruel? I guess, yes. I guess I do.' The Johnsons looked sad at Anders. 'I, I, I just love them more than I loved you. Kili, well, Kili is an awesome little brother. I guess you could say we are inseparable. He understands me, I can always talk to him, he can always come to me, I just don't know what to do without him anymore. And uncle, well, uncle is great. He always comes off as a harsh man.'

'Yeah, you could say that.' Ty said, getting a dirty glare from Anders.

'But once you get to know him better, he isn't. To me, he is never that harsh. Sometimes a bit, but that's because he wants to teach me and Kili to survive in this world. But he takes care of me. I know for a fact I have a mother in this world, but she is far away and on this journey Thorin takes care of me and Kili. He always tells me how he feels bad about not being there for me and how he tried to save me when the orcs took me away. I just love him so much. If I had to live without them again, I don't think I can manage to do that.' 'I understand, we were never that nice to you as them.' Mike said. 'Well, no you weren't. But I don't mind now, you are finally being nice to me now.' Anders said.

'Anders, there is one thing I need to know.' Axl said. 'What?' Anders asked. 'They all call you prince. What's the deal with that?'

Anders grinned: 'Just like they say it, I am a prince.' 'What?!' Axl hissed in shock. 'A long time ago, there was Erebor. I suppose you heard that name a lot. Well, Erebor was the kingdom of the dwarves. Of the grandfather of Thorin. He was king of Erebor, of the Lonely Mountains. One day, the dragon Smaug took over the mountain and the dwarves had to get away. My uncle is now known as king under the mountain and all he wants is Erebor back. That being said, I think it's now clear me and Kili are princes. We have royal blood inside us. Thorin doesn't have any children, which makes me and Kili automatically the heirs of Durin. Once uncle dies, I'm going to be king.' Anders said. 'Holy Shit…' Mike said. 'You? As a king?' Ty snorted a bit. 'Don't push it, dick. I don't even think I can pull that off.' Anders said. 'Seems like you have quite a life here.' Olaf said. 'I guess so.' Anders grinned and sighed.

They all heard noises coming from the dwarves and Anders saw Kili waking up. 'Kili!' Anders hissed and grabbed the bars tightly. The Johnsons turned to the dwarves. 'Fee!' Kili hissed back and shot over to the bars.

'Fili, how long have you been awake?' 'Long. Too long. I haven't been able to sleep, Kili.' Anders sighed. 'Fili, we are going to get out of here, right?' Kili asked. Anders gave him a weak smile: 'Of course. I will get you out of here. And uncle. And the rest of the company. Even if that means my death, you will get out of here.'

All of a sudden, they heard voices coming from outside. All the dwarves and Gaia woke up. Thorin jumped up and rushed over to the bars. Kili got up and so did Anders. 'Anders, what's happening?' Mike asked. 'I don't know.' Anders hissed and his head shot to the door. Two orcs opened it and threw someone inside. 'Careful please!' the man yelled. Anders eyes grew big and he looked at Thorin, who had just as big eyes. The orcs grabbed the little man again and walked up to Anders' cell. 'Looks like you're going to have some company, little prince.' One orc said and threw the man inside Anders' cell. They laughed and walked away again. 'Can't be nice, can they?' Anders' turned around as the man stood up. The red curls were bouncing up and down as the little man with big feet readjusted his coat. 'Bilbo?'

* * *

><p>The man named Bilbo, looked up: 'Oh deary me! Fili!' Bilbo exclaimed and walked over to Anders. 'Bilbo, what are you doing here? How did they get you? What do they want from you?' Anders asked. 'I don't know what they want from me! Gandalf and I were making a little walk outside in the Shire when they all of sudden appeared out of nowhere . Gandalf tried to stop them, but it only revolved in Gandalf being knocked out and me, well, now I'm stuck here. Fili, what on earth are you doing here?' Bilbo turned to Anders. 'They captured me. The others came for me but now they are all stuck as well.' Anders pointed outside the cell and Bilbo finally noticed the others.<p>

'Thorin?' Bilbo exclaimed in shock. 'The hobbit. Baggins, what? Why did they capture you?' Thorin asked in shock. Bilbo shrugged and in the process noticed the others. 'Who are they?' Bilbo asked confused. The gang waved a little awkward at him. 'Long story. They are my family from the other dimension.' Anders said. 'Excuse me, what?' Bilbo said. Anders sighed and shrugged. 'Oh dear, this is not good. This is not good.' Bilbo had to sit down and Anders sat down next to him.

It remained calm for a while when all of a sudden, an orc walked back inside. He walked up to Anders and Bilbo's cell and opened it up. Thorin, Kili, the Johnsons and the dwarves tensed up. 'You're going to have to come with me.' The orc said and grabbed Anders. 'Hey! Let go of Anders!' Ty yelled. Anders struggled against the orc, but the orc threw Anders over his shoulder and carried him out of the cell. 'NOOO! FILI!' Kili screamed. 'NO! LEAVE FILI ALONE!' Thorin shouted furious, almost breaking the bars. 'Oh, I almost forgot.' The orc said and opened the cell of the dwarves.

He walked up to Kili and roughly grabbed his arm. 'Don't you dare touching Kili!' Thorin yelled but got pushed against a wall. 'No! No! You can take me, but not Kili!' Fili yelled, kicking the orc. The orc didn't listen and dragged Kili along with him. And then it was silent again. They could hear the brothers yelling and screaming. Thorin ran back to the bars and started pulling them: 'NOOO! DON'T HARM THEM! PLEASE! LEAVE THEM ALONE!' 'Mike, what if they are going to kill them?' Zeb asked scared. 'Than I will kill them as well. They need to get their hands off Anders! And Kili of course.' Mike hissed furious.

* * *

><p>Anders and Kili were dragged through halls and thrown in front of Azog. Anders immediately pushed Kili behind him. 'What is it that you want?' Anders asked, feeling Kili clinging on him. 'Aawh, the nephews. Finally together. We had just one, now the handsome little one is here as well.' Azog stroke Kili's cheek, but Anders hit his hand away: 'Don't touch Kili.'<p>

Azog grinned: 'Playing the protective brother, aren't we?' What do you want from us?' Anders asked, keeping Kili behind him. 'The truth. What were you doing in these lands?' Azog asked, pacing around the hall. 'What's that supposed to mean? Aren't we allowed to travel around?' Anders asked. 'Don't you talk to me like that, dwarf. Dwarves usually don't come here. Are you looking for Erebor again?' Azog asked. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Anders said. 'Oh, you don't?' Azog grabbed Kili and pulled him from behind Anders.

'No! Leave Kili alone!' Anders yelled, reaching for Kili. 'Tell me what you were doing here.' Azog said, stroking Kili's hair. 'Don't touch him! Leave him alone! Please!' Anders cried out. Azog kept touching Kili and Anders broke: 'We were looking for Erebor! Yes! Yes, we were!' 'Would you look at that.' Azog said and pushed Kili to the ground.

Anders immediately helped him up and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close to him. 'Thorin wants his home back. What a coward. Such a waste.' Azog said, still pacing around. 'You now have what you want. Let us get back.' Anders said. 'Not yet. A little bit of torture is always nice, isn't it?' Azog said, grinning. The brothers' eyes grew in shock. They could hear their uncle exploding from behind them. Orcs grabbed both the brothers and tear them apart from each other. 'Let the fun begin.' Azog grinned.

* * *

><p>Everybody in the cells could hear what was going on in the big hall. 'Leave Kili alone!' They could hear Anders yelling. 'Don't touch him! Leave him alone! Please!' they heard Anders beg. Thorin was steaming: 'They are laying their filthy hands on Kili! They are dead! They are dead tonight!' he screamed, kicking against everything he could. Gaia tried not to listen to any of it, she couldn't listen to Anders. She could hear the fear in his voice and she felt scared for him. It remained silent for a while. The voices got lower and all of a sudden, they heard a bang on the ground. 'What happened?!' Ty shot to the bars. '…Let us get back.' They heard Anders say. 'Not yet. A little bit of torture is always fun, isn't it?'<p>

That did it. Thorin erupted: 'NOOO! YOU COWARDS! YOU BASTARDS! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY NEPHEWS! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!'


	19. The Feeling of Failing

**Thanks for the review I got! It helped a lot, thank you:) I paid attention to those points in this next chapter, so I hope it turned out good:) Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>It remained silence for a brief moment. But then the cells got filled with screams of pain. 'NOOO!' Mike screamed. 'No, no, no!' Bilbo paced around the cell, panicking. His hands were in his hair and his was looking down, watching as his feet kept on pacing around the empty cell. <p>

Thorin was banging against the bars, practically begging for mercy: 'NOO! I'M BEGGING YOU, AZOG! LEAVE MY NEPHEWS OUT OF THIS MESS!' 'There must be something we can do!' Axl exclaimed, hoping to get loads of ideas to save Anders and Kili. But there came none. 'There is nothing we can do, my lad. I find it very unpleasant to tell you, but we have no way of getting out of here. Even if we could escape, Azog is a powerful orc. We can only provide them comfort once they get back. If they ever get back.' Balin said, sadness edging every word.

'Don't you say those words out loud, Balin. Ever again. I can't sit around, stuck in his hole, hearing how my nephews are suffering. You, out of all, must know that.' Thorin turned around to face the old man, who stood in a corner of the cell. Balin looked away. 'He's only saying what we are all thinking, Thorin. I want to save the lads, they are like brothers to me, but -'Than help me break through this!' Thorin cut off Dwalin and starting kicking against the bars again.

Dwalin sighed and placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder: 'Thorin…' 'No! Dwalin! What has gotten into to you all?! My nephews are in great danger and none of you is willing to help me. Do I honestly have to force you all to do so?!' Thorin screamed furious and was about to rip everyone's arms off. 'Thorin, that's not what we said. We want to help, but let's face it: there is no way to help.' Bombur said. 'There must be something we can do!' Thorin yelled desperate, not able to stand the sound of Kili and Anders's screams.

'Hey, what's wrong with everybody all of a sudden? Thorin is right. What happened to us? Where are the fearless and strong fighters we used to be? Where are the fighters that didn't let anything stand in their way to get what they want?' Bofur spoke up. Everybody, including Thorin, turned to the usually cheerful lad. 'Where are the men that wouldn't let anything harm our young princes?' Bofur looked around the group. They said nothing. For once, they were speechless. 'That's what I thought. Well, I'm going to help Thorin and if you do so as well, that's up to you. But I like to see Fili and Kili alive.' Bofur said and stepped next to Thorin. Thorin looked at him and gave him a smile: 'Thank you, Bofur.' Bofur gave him a smile and started trying to break free. The dwarves clearly felt bad and started to join the others.

Gaia was sat in a corner, ears covered with her hands, trying to block out the painful screams. She turned away and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand, gently placed on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Ori standing next to her, giving her a warm smile: 'Are you alright, Gaia?' Gaia decided to be honest and shook her head: 'No, not at all. I can't listen to these dreadful and painful screams. I can't bear listening to it.' Ori sighed and sat down next to her: 'So can't I. They are like brothers to me. This is my worst nightmare, coming true.' He hesitated for a second, but wrapped his arms around Gaia's shoulder. She hid her head under his arm and Ori tried to comfort her, while trying to block out the noise as well.

'This is impossible! I told you before, we can't break free!' Balin sighed frustrated. 'We cannot give up. Not now!' Thorin insisted. 'Thorin, their screams. Listen, they stopped.' Nori said, giving Thorin a worried glance. Thorin stopped and listened to the silence. His face suddenly turned into stone: 'What if he killed them. What if he killed my beloved nephews?! I will rip off every limp on his rotten body!' Thorin came back to life again and went completely insane.

The dwarves didn't move a muscle to stop him. These boys were his nephews, his world, his everything, his sister-sons. And now, for all they knew, they could have been taken away from him. He might have lost them. They didn't know. All they knew was not to calm down Thorin. He had every right to be furious, to go completely mad. And he did. Screaming every possible curse, kicking against everything, punching against the wall, being angry with the world. And creating tears in his eyes.

The dwarves were shocked. Their once so strong leader, had broken. Tears that usually stayed inside, broke their way free to the world and started rolling down his cheeks. Thorin angrily wiped them away, not looking at his men. He didn't want their pity, although he could still feel it.

The gang was completely shocked. First they had to watch how Thorin was about to tear everything apart out of anger, now they saw him crying. 'I didn't even know Anders's uncle could cry.' Zeb whispered. 'Mike, he was about to tear the entire cell apart, including the dwarves. Just because he feels so angry about the fact he can't protect Anders. That is a big sign of loving someone.' Olaf hissed, getting a glance from Mike. 'Olaf, I know that by now! I know they love him loads, stop telling me like I don't!' Mike exclaimed and turned back to the silence. He was scared. He was worried. He was angry. All he wanted, was Anders back in his arms. Telling him it was going to be alright. But that was the last thing that was going to happen.

Ty and Axl both felt terrible. They had to hear how Anders was suffering. How Anders his little brother was suffering. It was unbearable for them. They never heard Anders scream. In their eyes, Anders was always that cocky, sarcastic and confident dick that happened to be related to them. But since they got here, it was like getting to know the real Anders. The Anders who actually had feelings. The Anders who could love you, the Anders that showed his care towards you. They both came to the realization that Anders had always been like that. They were just too stupid to notice. And Anders was just trying to fix it by putting up an attitude. And they hated him for that. But now, it was different. All they want now is telling Anders that they love him. That they love him loads, that they will take care of everything. The screams were terrible to listen to. 'Ty..' Axl whispered. Ty rubbed him on his back: 'It's alright, Axl.' 'It better be, because I am going to kill those fucking orcs. One by one. Painful.' Stacey was steaming with anger. Then, all of a sudden, the cell door flew open and orcs dragged Kili and Anders behind them. Both unconscious, covered with bruises.

'ANDERS!' Mike yelled, clinging to the bars of his cell. Thorin flew to the bars as well, as soon as he got a glimpse of the brothers: 'What have you done to them?!' Thorin yelled, receiving no answer.

The door of Anders' cell was opened and both the brothers were thrown inside. 'Don't you come near them ever again!' Thorin screamed at them as the orcs left the cells. 'Fili! Kili!' He yelled and tried to reach his nephews, but deep down knowing it wouldn't help a thing. 'Bilbo! Check on them!' Balin said frustrated. Bilbo rushed over to the two boys and patted on their faces.

'Fili, Kili. Say something. Please, I don't care what it is.' Bilbo begged. 'Fucking dicks!' Anders' eyes flew opened and he hissed in pain as he tried to get up. 'Alright. I had preferred something else, but alright. Fili, are you alright?' Bilbo helped him sit straight. 'Where is Kili?!' Anders looked around the cell like a wild animal before seeing Kili lying next to him. 'Kili!' Anders exclaimed and flew next to his brother's side.

'Kili, Kili, wake up, they are gone. Please brother.' Anders cried out. Kili started moving and his eyes flew open: 'Fili?' 'Kili! Oh thank Durin!' Anders exclaimed and with the help of Bilbo, he helped him up. Than he remembered his own pain and he hissed as he felt his wounds burning. 'Fili, Kili, what did they do to you?' Thorin asked, angry. Anders looked up: 'They hit us. With sticks. They said that next time will be more 'fun'.''Those arseholes! There won't be a next time, we are out of here before that happens.' Thorin yelled angry.

'Fili, are you alright?' Kili whimpered a bit. 'I'm fine, Kili. You are important right now.' Anders said, feeling his arm burning. 'No, Fili, I can see your pain. It's shown all over your face. Please, take care of yourself first. I don't want to suffer any longer.' Kili said, having trouble getting up. Bilbo pushed him down: 'Kili, it won't be a good idea if you stood up now. You are wounded. Seeing you now, you haven't broken anything. Or am I mistaken?' Kili tried moving every limp and none seemed broken. He was only covered in huge bruises and cuts. Same counted for Anders.

Thorin had to watch how Bilbo was helping his nephews. He was more than relieved to see them back alive. But he had to get to them himself, it was burning inside him. He wanted to be there for them now, they were his kins and he needed to protect them. 'Bilbo, have they broken any bones?' Thorin asked worried, still clinging on the bars. Bilbo cracked a little smile: 'Luckily, they haven't. They are only covered in lots of huge bruises and cuts. They have trouble getting up, but they will be fine in no time.'

Thorin sighed in relief and let himself slide down the wall. They were going to be alright. For now. But he was certain now: this wasn't going to happen again. There wasn't going to be a next time. He had to get out before it happened again. No more. He had enough of it. Before any dwarf could sit down next to him, Thorin stood up and looked at his men, who all glared over at him: 'Enough is enough. Tonight, we'll break free.'


	20. The Key to Lightness

**Finally an update again! So sorry for the long wait, as I said: I had a writersblock with this one:/ But here we go: Chapter 20!**

* * *

><p>Anders was leaning against the wall, feeling the cuts burning through his skin. The bruises were painful, but not quite as painful as all the marks.<p>

He was trying to push his own pain away though, Kili was much more important now in his mind.

Kili was curled up under his arm, head on his chest. Anders had his arms tightly wrapped around him, feeling him tremble a bit.

Kili was in about the same state as him, only slightly worse. The orcs had hit him a lot more than him, just because he was the youngest. Anders was going wild when that happened, despite his own pain. He couldn't watch his brother suffer, especially not now he was there to protect him. Nothing was supposed to happen to Kili, yet it did.

* * *

><p>The Johnsons, Stacey and Zeb silently watched how Kili and Anders were curled up against each other. Or more Kili curled up under Anders's protective arm, supporting Anders himself as much as possible.<p>

Kili knew Anders was in pain, even though he didn't admit it. He could feel Anders cringe and heard him groan whenever he moved. Anders was trying to be strong for him, but still Kili couldn't leave him, so he let him more or less lean on him, just like he was leaning on him.

Mike couldn't watch Anders without feeling guilty. He was the blame of it, because of him, Anders was in pain. If he only didn't scream at him.. It was a tough day that day, not really an excuse but alright. It did it for now. Mike didn't feel well enough to make up better excuses not to feel guilty.

But none of those lame excuses helped him. Not in the slightest. It only made him feel worse than he already did. He and his brothers have been harsh on him, he finally realized what Anders had to deal with over the past few years. He finally realized what he did to his brother, how much pain he had given him.

Ty and Axl didn't feel any better than Mike. They were stuck in a cell, that was one thing. But seeing Anders suffer and having the feeling they were the blame for it, made it two things.

The brothers were scared. Scared for the unknown. They never were, usually they had God powers to help out. Or at least each other. But now, now they had nothing. They could be killed by the orcs any second and the hope was low. Even Stacey felt scared. And not even slightly. She didn't admit it, but she was. Just as Zeb. But with Zeb it never really was a secret. You could just see he was scared and knowing Zeb, he was always that guy who didn't act difficult in situations like this. It was either a lot of panic and scared that being relaxed about it. He choose the first option.

'Zeb, please. Please, calm down. It's going to be alright. Those dwarves know what causing a fight is, you saw how they were slicing those orcs, right? They will get us out. Us and Anders and Anders's little brother.' Mike said, turning the attention back on the others. It still sounded weird, Anders's little brother. A little brother that wasn't theirs.

'Than why aren't they doing it? I thought they had a plan!' Zeb hissed, not wanting the dwarves to hear it. Mike sighed and turned to the dwarves. The dwarves looked defeated. They sat against walls and were silent. Except for Thorin, who was pacing around the cell. He specifically was the one to call out they would escape. Only he hadn't figured out how to. The great Thorin couldn't think of an escape plan. But the main drive for him to get out, were Kili and Anders. Seeing them in pain, only broke his heart. His hands ached for killing the orcs who did it to them. He was relieved they hadn't broken anything, but it could have been different and he'd rather not think about it too much.

Mike sighed and turned back to the others. They all had sat down against the wall, seemly given up. Mike sat down next to Olaf. Olaf turned to him: 'Mike, when life gives you lemons, what do you do with them?' Mike sighed and turned to Olaf: 'I don't really feel up for that boedda shit, grandpa.' Olaf didn't seem to listen: 'Just answer the question. What would you do with them?' Mike rubbed his face and had to think about it for a moment.

* * *

><p>The conversation had come to the ears of the dwarves. Dori looked up and started listening with a curious ear. So did the others, especially Thorin and Balin.<p>

Ori and Gaia sat together. Gaia was scared and was leaning against Ori. Ori had his arm wrapped around her, slightly nervous. He didn't know how to act around her, too scared she wouldn't like it. She didn't seem to mind and always stayed close to him. They also overheard Olaf and Mike.

Bilbo kept a close eye on Anders and Kili while listening to Mike and Olaf. He tried to do it at the same time, but still mainly focused on Anders and Kili, who seemed to get a bit relaxer. Still stayed close to each other, but Bilbo couldn't think of reasons why they shouldn't. The brothers also paid attention. Especially Anders. I mean, why shouldn't he? He knew about Olaf's wise moments and having one right now might even encourage him.

Mike finally spoke up: 'I guess I would save them for the kitchen.' Olaf sighed: 'That is not supposed to be the answer you should give! If life gives you lemons, you make lemonade!' 'And what if I don't like lemonade?' Mike said, stubborn. Olaf took that answer and continued: 'What do you do when you get the chance to control the sun for one day?' Mike sighed: 'I would let it shine all day long.' 'Good answer. And what if you controlled the whole weather?' 'I would only let the sun shine, very little wind and no rain?' Mike said, a bit hesitantly.

Olaf grinned: 'That's how you make it, that's fine. And what if you had the chance to finally beat the shit out of long enemies?' 'I would take that chance with both of my hands.' Mike said immediately. 'Can you show them that you are happy?' Olaf asked. Mike stopped: 'Happy? I wouldn't really say that I am happy right now.' 'Is your family here?' Olaf asked. 'Yes, they are.' Mike answered. 'Are they all okay?' Olaf asked.

Mike looked at Anders and sighed: 'No, no they aren't.' 'Do you have reasons not to take good chances?' Olaf asked. Mike didn't answer. 'Do you have reasons not to be happy?' Mike looked at Olaf. Olaf smiled: 'When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile.' Mike looked up at Olaf and dropped his shoulders. He cracked a smile and said: 'Thanks, grandpa. Thank you.' Olaf just smiled and closed his eyes. Mike thought about what Olaf said. He was right. He shouldn't sit back and do nothing. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Thorin seemed to think the same thing. He overheard the whole conversation and Olaf's words got to him. They were wiser than he'd ever expect to come out of his mouth. He turned to Balin, a bit desperate, not knowing what to do. Balin nodded at him and said: 'You've got to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you've got, and remember what you had. Always forgive, but never forget. Learn from mistakes, but never regret.' Thorin gave him a glance. Balin understood it and said: 'Forgive the family. They made mistakes, just like we did. They realize them and so should we. They have done good things for Fili these last days. We need to respect that, Thorin. Do what you feel you should, my king.' Thorin sighed and patted the old dwarf on his shoulders.<p>

Thorin walked over to the bars and looked at his nephews. His heart broke all over again: 'Fili, Kili! It's going to be alright! I am working out how to get out of here and I'll get you two out!' he called out, trying to reach them. Anders and Kili looked up at him and he saw the hope sinking away. Anders gave him a smile: 'I know, uncle. I know you will.' The words encouraged Thorin to work harder on his plan.

The one thing, the one thing that would save them all, that thing no one knew about, it was right around the corner.

Thorin was letting his brain work at his fastest, when all of a sudden the screams of orcs interrupted the killing silence in the cells. Everybody, except for Anders and Kili, jumped up to the bars. A door flew open and orcs rushed inside, trying to hide for something. They reached for the cell with Anders, Kili and Bilbo but this time none of the company let it happen.

'Step away from the cell! Now!' Stacey demanded. 'You leave Anders and his brother and the little man alone!' Axl said, unsure of what to call Bilbo. 'What if we don't?' one orc asked, still keeping a close eye on the door. 'Than I will cut off your head as soon as I'm out of here!' Thorin said, pissed off. A big bang made the orcs change their minds. They screamed and wanted to run inside the cell anyway, but Thorin managed to grab them. He pulled them back and yelled in their faces: 'One step towards my nephews and burglar and I will end you here and now!' 'Let us go! We have to get out of here!' 'And why would that be?' Dwalin hissed, now standing next to Thorin. There was no time for answers, the door flew open, throwing the orcs against the wall.

Everybody turned to the door and saw a shadow. More wasn't there to see, a bright flash was all it took for them to seek the darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed it:) Review if you did:)) x<strong>


	21. Together As One

**Aye, finally an update again! So so sorry, I don't know why it took me so long:( Next update will be quicker, I promise! Thanks for review by the way, hopefully you will enjoy the new chapter:)**

* * *

><p>The darkness made it impossible for all to understand what was going on. Another light flash, more orcs shrieking. Fast footsteps and before Thorin knew it, something, or someone, opened up his cell. 'Quickly, you fools!' a familiar voice called out. 'Gandalf!' Thorin hissed and rushed out of his cell, followed by the rest of the company.<p>

Gandalf had already freed the Johnsons and co and was now trying to shush Thorin and the company.

'Give me the keys, I will get my nephews out myself.' Thorin took over a key and rushed over to the cell. 'Hang on boys, I'm here.' He whispered and opened up the door. He ran inside and lay his hand on the shoulder of the shaken Bilbo: 'Thank you for taking care of the boys, I can handle this now.' Bilbo nodded and silently left the cell, utterly lost and confused.

Mike and his brothers rushed after Thorin and fell down next to Anders. 'What are you doing? Go to the others!' Thorin hissed mad at them. 'We are sorry, master Thorin, but Anders is still our brother. And we are going to help him.' Ty said, surprised by his own words. Thorin sighed: 'Be careful with him. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you, clear?' They nodded and Thorin wrapped his arms under Kili's arms.

* * *

><p>Anders felt weight lifted off him but didn't know what was going on. He vaguely saw someone grabbing his brother. 'No, please. Leave him alone!' Anders whimpered, not seeing it was his uncle. 'It is me, Fili. It's alright, we're saved. They won't hurt you anymore, I'm here.' A voice said and he felt a hand stroking away strokes of hair out of his face. 'U-Uncle?' Anders whispered and felt a pair of hands wrap under his arm. 'It's alright, I'm here.' Thorin said and wrapped one arm around Kili's shoulders. 'Kili..' Anders hissed in pain when Mike tried to carefully wrap his arm around him. 'He's here, he's safe.' Thorin answered and helped Kili walking out of the cell.<p>

Mike placed Anders's arm around his shoulder: 'I've got you, little brother. I'm here.' He whispered and turned to the others. 'M-Mike?' Anders whimpered and started leaning on him. 'I'm here. And so are Ty and Axl.' Mike answered and walked with Anders out of the cell. The other brothers followed and went standing next to Mike.

Stacey and Zeb came rushing over as well. 'Is he alright?' Zeb asked, looking at the brothers. 'Does he look alright to you?' Axl hissed and laid his hand on Anders's forehead. 'I'm not sick, A-Axl.' Anders hissed and started looking for Thorin. 'He's over there.' Ty said and saw Thorin turning around. The king held Kili under his arm and hissed: 'We must leave now. The orcs are still out, we can leave without drawing attention.' 'Come on, I will show you the way out.' Gandalf whispered and walked out of the dungeons. The rest quickly followed, Thorin and Mike trying to keep the brothers steady.

* * *

><p>They rushed through the halls, trying to find the exit of the cruel holes of the orcs. 'Hurry up, it's over there!' Gandalf hissed as he pointed his wand to a light split in the rocks. They fastened their speed and followed Gandalf when all of a sudden a scream made them freeze: 'STOP RIGHT THERE, THORIN OAKENSHIELD! YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE!'<p>

They turned around and saw Azog, standing on top of a rock. He was looking down on the company and jumped off the rock. He walked over to them and Thorin felt himself pulling Kili closer. 'You really thought you could just escape like that, Oakenshield? You are not going anywhere!' Azog yelled.

Gaia wanted to cry. She was almost shitting her pants and felt herself clinging to Ori. The young dwarf looked at her and lay his hand on her hands. She hid her hand behind Ori and wished it was all over.

'Why do you want us so bad?! Let us go!' Thorin screamed. 'Why? Your nephews, that's why! If I have your nephews, you are willing to do everything, aren't you?' Azog grinned and reached for Anders. Mike immediately pulled Anders back and hissed: 'I won't let you take him again.' 'You leave my nephews out of this. They've got nothing to do with this. This is between you and me.' Thorin hissed and grabbed his sword. 'They've got everything to do with this. If I don't have them, you are harder to break.' 'YOU WILL NOT EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON THEM AGAIN, FILTH!' Thorin screamed and past Kili on to Dwalin: 'Keep him safe.' He said before lunging forward to stab Azog.

Dwalin wrapped one arm under Kili's armpits and yelled: 'Now is our chance!' 'NO! You can't leave uncle behind!' Kili yelled, starting to move. 'We have no choice. Thorin can do this, trust him.' Balin said, trying to calm down Kili. 'GO! Get yourself safe! Get my nephews out of here!' Thorin yelled as he dug his sword in Azog's arm. The orc screamed, hit Thorin on the side of his chest and pushed him to the ground. 'Uncle! NO!' Anders yelled before being dragged away.

* * *

><p>The company had reached the outside world and ran as far as possible. Most of the dwarves were bent over, trying to catch their breath. Bilbo had sat down and tried to digest everything that had happened. Gaia was sitting next to Ori, trying to calm down, which was nearly impossible for her. Ori did everything he could to comfort her and was speaking soft words to her.<p>

'No, uncle is still there! We can't leave him!' Kili shouted and was pushed down to sit still. 'Kili, we had no other choice! Thorin always finds a way to fight himself out of it, and I'm sure he will do that again today.' Gloin said and Mike sat Anders down next to Kili. 'And what if he doesn't? I don't want to lose him!' Anders exclaimed and looked at Kili. 'Anders, it is going to be just fine.' Olaf said and leaned against a tree. 'And how do you know?' Anders asked and let his shoulders fell down.

Nobody said anything. Nothing changed the minds of the two brothers, they were truly afraid they were going to lose their uncle. Mike had never seen Anders so defeated and felt bad for him. Thorin was one big angry man to him and the rest, but to Anders the man was everything. His rock to lean on in difficult times, his family, his uncle.

Kili looked up at the mountains and could hear the battle cries from Thorin. 'If he doesn't get out there alive, I will kill that fool of an Azog myself.' He muttered. 'You know that won't solve a thing.' Nori said, getting a glance from Dori. 'So? If he kills Thorin, he has no right of living.' Kili answered stubbornly, rubbing his bruises. 'Don't think I will let you do that on your own. That asshole is dead if he touches uncle.' Anders hissed and wiped away some blood on Kili's cheek. 'Thanks, brother.' Kili answered and looked at him: 'Are you alright?' 'I am. Are you?' Anders asked, wrapping his arms around Kili. Kili nodded and Anders sighed: 'Thank god you are. Alright, if uncle is not out of there in the next 15 minutes, I'm going back in.' 'No, you're not.' Oin said. 'Yeah, I am. And you can't stop me.' Anders said stubborn and turned back to the battle cries.

* * *

><p>All Thorin could think about was the safety of his nephews. Hoping they were now safely outside, Thorin tried to stop Azog's deadly hand from crashing into him. Azog was laughing and hit Thorin in his face, creating a nasty wound. Thorin fought back and smashed his sword into Azog's leg. He jumped up, only to be pulled down again by Azog. The orc kicked him in his stomach and jumped on top of a rock.<p>

Thorin looked up to see the tall orc standing above him: 'This is your end, dwarf.' 'That's what you think!' Thorin screamed and before Azog had the chance to dig his sword in Thorin's heart, the dwarven king stuck his sword up into the air and dug it into Azog's chest. The orc screamed out in pain and fell down on the ground, making the ground tremble. Thorin was breathing heavily as he tried to stand up. The pain was nearly breaking him, but he managed to stand straight.

He walked over to Azog, keeping his hand on his side and cracked a smile: 'Who's laughing now, Azog? That's what happens when you mess with the line of Durin.' Thorin dug his sword into Azog's heart and hissed: 'That's what happens when you touch my kins.' He pulled it out again and limped out of the caves.

* * *

><p>The 15 minutes were nearly over and Anders was just about to leave, when he saw a familiar person limping over to them. 'UNCLE!' he screamed and rushed, for as far as possible, over to him, having Kili closely following him.<p>

Thorin looked up when he saw his nephews rushing over to him. He smiled as they wrapped their arms around him. 'Uncle, Thorin, are you alright? What happened?' Anders asked, helping his uncle walk to the others. 'I am fine, I'm more concerned about your health, rather than mine.' Thorin answered and looked at the two. 'The bruises are hurting, but we can walk. Thorin, what happened in there? Azog, is he…' Kili looked at Thorin and received a smile: 'Azog won't ever bother you again. Or anybody.' 'You killed him?!' Gandalf asked in shock. Thorin nodded: 'It took me a lot of effort, and pain, but I did it. Azog, is dead.'

He got hugged by his nephews and immediately hugged them back: 'I'm so glad you two are alright.' Thorin whispered and ruffled their hair. They pulled back and smiled at him.

'Thorin, we must find shelter for tonight. The weather doesn't look great.' Balin said, walking over to him. 'Not far from here is an inn. The owner is a kind and friendly man, he will over you a roof for the night.' Gandalf spoke up and looked at the east. 'Get on the ponies. We must go there now. We need time to figure out what to do next.' Thorin said and walked, or more limped, over to his pony. 'But you are wounded!' Oin exclaimed. 'And so are my nephews. But we need to leave now. The inn will provide us enough time and space to recover.' Thorin answered and looked at Anders and Kili. He looked back at the company and said: 'Come on, we leave now.'

* * *

><p>The inn was indeed not far away. They reached it within an hour. 'This is it?' Bilbo asked, looking around. 'Indeed, master Baggins. Here you will stay for the night.' Mike and the others looked at it. The inn was nothing in comparison to the hotels they usually went to. They turned back to Anders and saw him helping Kili off the pony. They got off themselves as well and followed Thorin inside.<p>

'Gandalf. I see you brought company.' The man behind the counter spoke up, counting all the heads. Gandalf nodded: 'I hope you have enough room for all of them.' The man smiled: 'I do, Gandalf. They can sleep peacefully tonight.' 'By the Gods of Mahal! Thorin!' a sudden voice yelled.

* * *

><p>Everybody turned to one of the tables and Thorin completely froze: 'D-Dis?!' The woman, named Dis, stood up and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him and exclaimed: 'What in the world are you doing here?!' She pulled back and Thorin answered: 'Seeking for shelter, sister. What in Mahal's name are you doing here?! How come you're so far from home?'<p>

_Sister. Dis. This can't be true._ Anders's mind was spinning. This woman, this woman, she, she was his mother. His real mother. He felt Kili grabbing his arm and he looked at him. Kili looked up at him: 'Fili, that's mother!' Anders said nothing and felt the Johnsons look at him. He turned around and found them frozen.

'How come? I went out and got lost. This was the first place I found to stay for the night.' Dis answered and took a good look at her brother. She gasped: 'Thorin! What happened to you?!' 'It's nothing, Dis. How come you got lost so far?' 'That does not matter now, Thorin. What happened to you? Did you get attacked?' 'I fought for the safety of my nephews.' 'Kili? KILI!' Dis suddenly yelled and Kili jumped into her arms: 'Mother! I've missed you so much!' He buried his face into her shoulder and she laid her hand on his hair: 'My little boy, I'm so happy to finally see you again. Are you unharmed?' Kili pulled back and nodded: 'Mother, I, I, we have found him.'

That was all it took to make Dis go crazy: 'WHERE IS HE?! WHERE HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?!' 'DIS! Calm down, calm down!' Thorin laid his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her. Dis looked at the company: 'Where is my Fili?' Anders shyly stepped forward, revealing himself. Dis got wide eyes and limped over to him.

She laid her hands on his cheeks and whispered: 'My son, my Fili, after so long…' Anders looked at her and finally the puzzle was complete. All this time, there was one face missing. One face, a very important face. And this was it. It was his mother who he had been missing the entire time.

'M-Mother?' Anders whimpered and wrapped his arms around her. Dis didn't hesitate and did the same. She pulled him close and started stroking his hair. Anders started crying and Dis didn't stop stroking his hair: 'It is alright, my son. It's alright, little one. I've got you. I'm here. I'm here, don't cry, my son.'

* * *

><p>The Johnsons watched with lumps in their throats. They saw it happening, Anders reuniting with his mother. His real mother. Did the same happen when Anders met Thorin and Kili again? They didn't know. All they knew is that they started to really lose Anders now. He was crying, that was something they rarely saw, he was in the arms of his mother. Mike watched as the woman gave him a kiss on his forehead and started softly talking to him.<p>

Kili couldn't keep it in anymore and lunged forward. He wrapped his arms around his mother and brother and felt.. complete again. His family was one again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you liked the entrance of Dis in the story:) I couldn't keep her out any longer, sorry. Review if you liked! <strong>


End file.
